Beach Week
by magpup4
Summary: AU. Kagome agrees to go to beach week partly because of Inuyasha. But the trip turns out to be nothing like what she expected! She befriends Sesshomaru who, against his better judgment, develops feelings for her. My 1st fan fic, please R&R! Full sum insid
1. The Persuasion

**Kagome Higurashi is a junior in college, but she has never been to beach week before. Her best friend, Sango, finally convinces her to go this year. Part of the reason that she agrees to go is because Inuyasha is going as well. But the trip turns out to be nothing like what she expected! She ends up befriending Sesshomaru who, against his better judgment, develops feelings for Kagome. Will she end up with either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, or will she go home alone? This is my first fan-fiction ever... so PLEASE read and review! I would greatly appreciate feedback. Also, I know that everyone is out of character. I wanted to make this story really different from others that I have read.**

**Chapter 1**

**It was finals week at the University of Virginia. Kagome Higurashi had signed up for eighteen credits this semester and now had six finals to study for. Kagome was a 21 year-old junior who was majoring in Psychology. The semester had been very difficult for her and she hardly saw her friends anymore because she had so much schoolwork to do. She sighed as she grabbed her text books, shoved them into her tote bag, and headed towards the library. The few times she had attempted to study in her dorm had been unsuccessful. She would just end up playing on her computer or someone from her hall would come over and distract her. As she was walked out of her building she saw her best friend Sango, whom she had known since elementary school, headed towards her.**

"**Hey, Kagome! I've been trying to get in touch with you. Why haven't you been answering your phone?"**

**Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry, Sango. I've been meaning to call you back, but I've been so stressed out over finals! Speaking of which, I'm on my way over to the library so I can – "**

"**Yea, yea…. so you can study. Look, you know that beach week is in two weeks, right? Seriously, Kagome… you have to come! It is going to be so much fun. We are going to Myrtle Beach and we still have one more spot open in our hotel room."**

"**Sango, I really appreciate the offer, but you know that I'm not really into the whole fraternity/sorority thing. Before you say it, I know a lot of your sisters aren't stereotypical sorority girls, but I would still feel out of place!"**

"**Oh come on, Kagome. That is ridiculous! You know very well that a lot of people who aren't in fraternities or sororities go to beach week! Besides, I would have thought that you'd jump at a chance to go considering Inuyasha will be there."**

**Kagome raised her left brow. Inuyasha was a guy that she had met at the one party that Sango dragged her to earlier in the semester. He was not in a fraternity, but he was friends with a few brothers in some fraternity in which she could never remember the name. As she and Sango had approached the house, she began asking herself how Sango had talked her into going to a frat party. She resolved to have one beer and to leave afterwards. She figured Sango wouldn't notice since her boyfriend, Miroku, was going to be there. Kagome noticed Inuyasha almost as soon as she walked through the front door. It was hard not to. He had long, silver hair and dog ears on top of his head. She had never seen a half-demon before. He reminded her of Sesshomaru, a guy in one of her classes, except he was a full demon so they couldn't be related… could they?**

**She froze as his amber eyes met her chocolate, brown ones. She quickly looked away and started to follow Sango who was making her way towards the bar in the next room. They both asked for a beer and, as Kagome turned away from the bar, she bumped solidly into someone's chest. She looked up to see Inuyasha smiling down at her. She felt out of breath for some reason and could feel her heart pounding. Sango smirked at the look on Kagome's face. She excused herself saying she had to find Miroku, and left the two of them alone. Kagome and Inuyasha ended up spending the whole night together. As the time crept towards three in the morning, he offered to walk her back to her dorm.**

**They exchanged phone numbers and said goodnight. After that, they would occasionally talk on the phone or text each other. Unfortunately, he had a busy schedule as well and it never seemed to mesh with hers. But even though they had only really spent one night together, Kagome had a huge crush on Inuyasha and Sango knew it. Sango also knew that the feeling was mutual as Inuyasha was constantly talking to Miroku about her.**

**Kagome sighed. "Sango, why are you telling me this?"**

"**Because I want you to come! I figured if you knew Inuyasha was going, then it would be more likely that you would say yes. After all, you really didn't get to spend very much time with him this semester, did you? If you come to the beach, you'll have a whole week to spend with him without having to worry about school! And don't forget that if you agree to come now, I promise I won't bug you anymore until finals are over."**

**Kagome rolled her eyes. Although she had to admit that the idea of spending the week with Inuyasha had sparked her interest. Well, it's not like she hadn't earned a vacation, right? She had worked her butt of this semester, and hadn't done much else. Besides, her best friend would be there with her.**

"**Hmmm….. maybe a week at the beach would be good for me! And I guess me and Inuyasha have been trying to hang out for awhile. Ok, count me in!"**

"**Oh my god, really? I knew I'd be able to convince you to come!"**

**Kagome smiled. "Yea, whatever. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some studying to do!" And she ran off in the direction of the library. When she got there, she took the elevator to the fourth floor.**

**It was usually pretty empty up there, which is why it was her favorite place to study. She sat down at a table, took out her books, and began to read. She never noticed the pair of amber eyes that had been staring at her ever since she had gotten off the elevator.**

**Sesshomaru recognized Kagome as the pretty girl from his developmental psychology class. She had long, dark hair and big, chocolate brown eyes. He wondered if she even knew who he was. Then he scowled and wondered why he even cared. He didn't have time for that nonsense. All he wanted to do was get through finals so he could go to the beach! His stepbrother, Inuyasha, had convinced him to go to beach week, not that it had really taken that much convincing. Sesshomaru had had a rough semester and really needed a vacation. All he wanted to do was relax and not have to worry about anything. But as the saying goes, 'you don't always get what you want!'**


	2. The Long Car Ride

**Chapter 2**

**Now that finals were finally over, Kagome had a few days to move out of her dorm and then pack for the beach. She hadn't really gotten that many details about the trip from Sango because she had been too busy. She decided to try and kill two birds with one stone. She called Sango from her dorm and put her on speaker as she began to pack up her things.**

"**Hey, Kagome! What's up?"**

"**Hey! I was just calling because I wanted to hear more details about beach week. Who else is staying in our room? And when exactly are we leaving?"**

"**Lauren and Becky will be staying with us. But they are coming later in the week so we will be taking two cars. We are going to leave in three days, and I would like to be on the road by 1:00 PM. The room has a small kitchen so when we get there we are going to go to the grocery store. Oh and we can't forget the ABC store of course!"**

"**I'm not really a big drinker, Sango."**

"**I know, and that's even better! It won't take as much alcohol to get you drunk! It's beach week, Kagome. You have to drink!"**

**Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, Sango. I wasn't ever planning on not drinking!"**

"**Good, because that's what we're going to be doing as soon as we get there! Well, after we eat dinner and shower, anyway."**

"**Sounds good! Alright, I better get going. I have to finish packing up my room before my mom and brother get here. I'll see you in a few days!"**

"**Ok, bye Kagome!"**

"**Bye!"**

**Over the next few hours, Kagome was able to pack up most everything in her room. The only things she had to do were pack up her laptop and empty out the drawers in her desk. As she was going through her drawers, she found a crinkled piece of paper and realized it was Inuyasha's number! She realized she still hadn't called him or sent him a text letting him know that she was going to beach week. Well, she knew that her mom and Souta would be there any minute so she didn't really have time to call him. She decided to send him a text telling him that she was going to Myrtle and had heard he was going as well. As the text was being sent, she heard a knock. She opened her door to see her little brother standing there with a big grin on his face.**

"**Come on, sis…. time to load up the car!"**

**Three days later, at exactly 1:00 PM, Sango pulled up to Kagome's driveway. They loaded up the car, Kagome kissed her mom and brother goodbye, and they left.**

**Sango looked over at Kagome and grinned. "I am so excited!"**

"**Yea, me too!"**

"**So have you talked to Inuyasha? After all, I know that's the only reason you're coming!"**

"**No it's not! And yes, we did get a chance to talk. Well, sort of, anyway. I sent him a text and he sent one back."**

"**What did he say?"**

"**Nothing much. He seemed pretty happy that I was going and asked me to call him as soon as I got to the beach."**

"**That's it?"**

**Kagome laughed. "Well what were you expecting, Sango? It's not like we're dating or anything. I mean, we've only hung out one time!"**

"**But that's only because you've both been so busy! It's obvious that he's interested in you."**

"**I guess so. But it's not like you know him very well! And neither does Miroku. The only reason they started talking is because Inuyasha knows that you're my best friend and that you are dating Miroku."**

"**Exactly. The fact that he asked someone he didn't really know about you is a good sign. And speaking of Inuyasha, he really reminds me of this guy I had a couple of classes with my freshman year. But he's a full demon so I doubt that they're related."**

"**Is his name Sesshomaru, by any chance?"**

"**Yes! How did you know?"**

"**Oh, I had a class with him this semester. I doubt he knows who I am. Our teacher took attendance, and I couldn't help but remember his name because – "**

"**He's so hot?"**

**Kagome laughed. "Yes, actually."**

"**Well, I can introduce you to him if you want! I'm pretty sure he's going to beach week, too. He's a friend of mine. Actually I guess you could say he's more of an acquaintance friend? I only talk to him in passing. I don't know him very well, but we were assigned to do a project together in History101. I had a little crush on him back then, but I don't think he was interested. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen him with a girl before. Anyway, I ran into him last week and I think he might have mentioned going."**

**There was a short silence, and Sango looked over at Kagome. "Are you listening to me?"**

**Kagome, who had been staring out the window thinking about Inuyasha, looked at Sango. "What? Oh, yes I am. So, are we almost there?"**

**About six hours later, Sango and Kagome pulled up to their hotel. They had already stopped at the grocery store and bought enough food to last them for the week. They also bought rum, coke, and beer. They still had plenty of time after they had finished unpacking, so they took their time making dinner and getting ready. Sango changed into a short jean skirt, a brown tube top, and a white belt that cinched at the waist. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. Kagome changed into a white mini skirt, a red halter top, and red heels. She left her hair down and curled the ends. They both began to apply their makeup using the vanity mirror in the bathroom.**

**When they were finished, Sango grinned at their reflections in the mirror. "Damn, we look hot! Okay, before we leave, we need to have something to drink."**

"**Sure," said Kagome as she walked over to the fridge to get out the rum and coke.**

"**What are you doing?" asked Sango.**

"**Um, I thought I was going to fix us some drinks? Isn't that what you wanted?"**

**Sango smiled. "Actually, I think we should take a few shots instead."**

"**A few!"**

"**Yes. Suck it up." said Sango, as she brought out two of her shot glasses. She put away the coke, and began to pour the rum. She handed a shot glass to Kagome. She raised hers and waited for Kagome to do the same.**

"**Cheers!"**

**Kagome cringed as she brought the shot glass to her lips. She took a deep breath and downed the rum. She choked a little bit and her mouth felt like it was on fire. As soon as she set her shot glass back on the counter, Sango filled it back up with more rum. After a couple more shots, Kagome was feeling very good. She smiled over at Sango.**

"**Come on, let's go! We need to find Inuyasha!"**

**Sango laughed. "Wow, you're buzzed already? Ok, I guess we can go now. He's probably at the house where the Sigma Nu's are staying. At least, that's what Miroku told me when I talked to him earlier. And I'm sure they'll have beer and maybe even punch."**

**They grabbed their purses, left the hotel, and began walking in the direction of the Sigma Nu house.**


	3. First Encounters & Something Unexpected

**Chapter 3**

"Wow," said Sango, "there are a lot of people here!"

"Yea," said Kagome absentmindedly as she looked around for Inuyasha.

"Come on, let's go find the alcohol!"

Kagome followed Sango as she ran inside the house. It wasn't really that big. There was a small sitting room and a kitchen right next to it. And it was really dirty! Frat boys are disgusting, thought Kagome. She wrinkled her nose at the dirty floor as she walked into the kitchen. And looked up just in time to see Sesshomaru before she walked right into him. She gasped as her heels slid on what appeared to be spilled beer. She reached out as she felt a pair of strong arms go around her waist, and gripped his shoulders. As she stared into his glowing, amber eyes, she found herself unable to look away. His eyes, she thought, they look so much like Inuyasha's!

Sesshomaru stared right back, his face, expressionless as usual. But he could feel his heart start to beat faster in his chest. He didn't understand how this girl could make him feel this way. Besides, he didn't have time for girls. Well, at least not until he graduated, anyway. It must be the alcohol, he decided. He wasn't a very big drinker, yet he had had three beers already. Yes, that had to be it.

Sango interrupted both of their thoughts when she burst out laughing. "Nice one, Kagome! So are you going to stare at Sesshomaru all night, or are you going to have a beer with me?"

Kagome blushed as she quickly moved away from Sesshomaru. Why did her cheeks feel so hot? It must be the alcohol, she thought.

"Well, I guess that saves me from having to introduce you two!" Sango handed Kagome a beer. "So, how have you been Sesshomaru? You've been quite the stranger, lately!"

Sesshomaru tore his gaze away from a still blushing Kagome, and cleared his throat. "Yes, I know. I took eighteen credits this past semester and I was interning at a psychology clinic three days a week. Needless to say, I had little time to do anything else."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask him what clinic he was interning at, as she was looking to acquire an internship next semester, when a drunk Miroku stumbled into the kitchen.

"Sango, my darling!" cried Miroku as he threw his arms around her and almost dragged them both down onto the floor.

"Miroku! Be careful!" barked Sango, as she eyed the floor warily. As if he hadn't heard her, he grabbed her hands and said, "Sango my love, would you like to bear my children?"

Sango snorted. "Children? Are you kidding me!"

Miroku's response was to start kissing her neck. He heard a sigh and looked up to see Kagome with her left brow raised and a disinterested Sesshomaru standing next to her.

Typical Miroku, thought Kagome. What an idiot. She sighed again. Well at least he made Sango happy. And other than being a really big flirt, he was completely harmless.

Miroku smiled. "Hey, it's Kags!"

Kagome shook her head as he stumbled over to give her a hug. She hated it when he called her that!

"Let's go outside, ladies! It's time for another keg stand!"

Miroku put his arms around the two girls as he began walking outside. Sango turned around and waved to Sesshomaru. "I'm sure we'll see you soon!"

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement, and found himself staring at Kagome's legs as they walked out the door. He shook his head. It's not like he had any real interest in the girl. She just happened to be very good looking. Not to mention her legs looked damn good in that mini skirt. That was it, nothing else.

Miroku led them towards a staircase that was on the outside of the house which led to the second floor. There were a couple of kegs underneath the staircase. Some blond kid looked up as Miroku approached, with his arms still around the two girls. 

The blond kid grinned devilishly. "Lucky bastard!" he slurred. He looked over at Kagome, while nodding his head. The look on his face reminded her of Joey from "Friends" right before his famous line, "How you doin'?"

Miroku grinned back. "Damn right!"

"So are you ready for another keg stand already!"

"Hell yea!"

The blond kid smiled, and called for one of his brothers. Miroku put both of his hands on the keg as the two boys lifted his feet in the air. He put his lips around the tap and began to drink. After what seemed to be an eternity, Miroku signaled for the boys to put him back down.

"Damn, bro, I think that was a record!"

Miroku tripped as he headed back towards Sango and Kagome.

"You're up, ladies!"

"Um, we're wearing mini skirts, Miroku…" said Sango.

There was a gleam in his eye as he said, "All the better!"

Sango smacked him playfully. Miroku put his arms around Kagome and Sango again and began leading them up the stairs. "How about I give you ladies a tour of the rest of the house?" As they walked through the door they entered a small room with a television and saw a somewhat narrow hallway with a few bedrooms.

"This is it?" asked Kagome.

"Yep," said Miroku, "I'll show you guys my room! I'm sharing one with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha, thought Kagome. I wonder where he could be!

Miroku threw open the door and they walked into his bedroom. And found Inuyasha sitting on one of the beds with his arm around a girl with dark, brown hair. The way she was dressed, well, she certainly didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination. Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock. It was like a bad dream. And hopefully she would wake up soon.  
Inuyasha and the girl looked up to see who had come barging in the door. When he noticed Kagome he stared at her like a deer caught in headlights and there was an awkward silence. The girl noticed Inuyasha and Kagome staring at each other and narrowed her eyes. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, when Miroku cried out, "Woah, sorry man! I didn't know you were up here! We'll just — "

But Kagome didn't hear the rest as she turned and fled. Sango glared at Inuyasha as she ran to catch up with Kagome. Puzzled, Miroku mumbled something about not actually catching them in the act so there was no need to freak out.

Inuyasha got up, as if to follow Kagome, when the brown-haired girl tugged him back down again.

"Inuyasha, where do you think you're going!"

He sighed. Well, he thought, I guess I'll have to find Kagome later. "Nowhere, Kikyo. I was just getting up to close the door."

"Oh," Kikyo replied, "Well don't bother. I want to go find Kagura."

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright. Let's go."


	4. Pirate's Cove

Authors Note: Well, I don't think many people like my story so far since I am not getting any reviews. Even constructive criticism would be welcome, but I am not sure if I should continue or not since no one appears to be reading it. I am not trying to be whiny about not getting reviews, so please do not take it that way. It is just that if no one is reading it, then it makes no sense to keep going, that's all. But if anyone is reading, then I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Kagome ran to the door. She felt a tightness in her chest and could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she swore to herself that not a single one would fall. She was being ridiculous. It's like she told Sango earlier, it's not like she and Inuyasha were dating, right? How could she possibly be this upset? She was being way too emotional. Inuyasha was the one who should be upset because he was losing out. It shouldn't be the other way around.

Who am I kidding, she thought as she swiped at a tear to keep it from falling. Inuyasha was one of the main reasons she had decided to come to beach week in the first place and now look how things were turning out. For once, she felt like the idiot.

As she flew down the stairs, she heard Sango yelling after her. "Kagome! Kagome, wait!"

Kagome took a deep breath and pulled herself together before turning around to wait for Sango.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sango."

"Are you sure?" asked Sango, looking concerned.

Kagome smiled, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes, Sango, I'm sure."

"Look, it's our first night here. We are going to have a good time. Fuck Inuyasha, let's go get another beer!"

The girls went inside to get a beer and came back out again to be greeted by Miroku.

"Hey, why did you ladies rush off like that? It's not like — oof!" Sango elbowed him sharply in his stomach.

"Shut up!" she muttered so only Miroku could hear. He gave her a confused look. Sango sighed and thought how thick-headed he could be sometimes.

Luckily, Kagome was not paying attention to either of them. The only thing she was concentrating on was drinking her beer as fast as possible. "Done!" she cried as she downed the last of her beer. She felt really light headed and giddy. Wow, she thought, I think this is the first time I've been drunk in quite awhile. Oh well, who cares! Sango looked over at her in surprise. "Holy shit, Kagome, how can you be done already! I haven't even taken the first sip of mine."

"I can take care of that!"

"Hey!" cried a startled Sango, as Kagome grabbed her beer from her hand and downed the whole thing in one. Kagome doubled over with laughter when she saw the look on Sango's face.

"It's ok, Sango! Let's go get some more!"

"Actually," interrupted Miroku, "A big group of us are headed over to Pirate's Cove, which is a small bar with a dance floor. There should be a DJ there tonight."

"Sounds perfect!" cried Sango. She looked over and noticed Inuyasha coming down the steps with that brown haired girl. "So, um where is this bar, Miroku? Let's go right now!"

Miroku pointed towards people walking down the street. "Follow them!"

Sango hastily grabbed Kagome's hand as she began walking. She didn't want to ruin this seemingly good mood of Kagome's. Okay so maybe it was just the alcohol that had blanketed her senses, thought Sango, but whatever works!

They walked into the bar and saw that the dance floor was in front and the bar was in the back.

"Let's split a pitcher of beer!" cried Kagome, as she dragged Sango towards the bar.

Sango smiled. "Good idea, then I can catch up to your drunk ass!"

Kagome laughed. Miroku followed the girls. "Hey, let me get in on that too!"

The three of them sat down at a table in between the bar and the dance floor. In no time at all, the pitcher was gone. "Should we get another pitcher?" asked Miroku. The girls nodded their heads, and he got up to get another one. As they drank their beer, they looked to the doorway and saw there was a long line of people waiting to get inside.

"Hey, it's Inuyasha and that girl he was with earlier," said Miroku as he pointed at the line.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on where Miroku was pointing. "Whatever, who cares about that asshole anyway."

Inuyasha, the brown haired girl, and some other girl with black hair began walking towards the bar, after paying the cover charge. The two girls sat down at a table next to the one where Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were sitting as Inuyasha bought a pitcher of beer. Inuyasha said hi to their table in general, before sitting down next to the brown haired girl.

Kagome heard Inuyasha saying hi to all of them, but didn't bother to look in his direction. "Fucker," she muttered under her breath. She looked up to glare at the brown haired girl who was animatedly talking to Inuyasha.

Sango noticed this and cleared her throat. "Hey, let's go dance!"

"Ok, but I want to go request a song first." said Kagome.

Sango followed Kagome as she ran over to the DJ's booth and shouted her request at him. The DJ nodded and Kagome walked back over to Sango as the song ended.

"Come on, Sango!"

Sango laughed as she allowed Kagome to drag her to the dance floor. "What song did you request, Kagome?"

"You'll see." Kagome smiled as the intro to the song began playing.

A cheer rose up from the dance floor as people began to recognize the song.

"Ladies up in here tonight No fighting, no fighting We got the refugees up in here No fighting, no fighting"

Yes, thought Sango, looking up at the brown haired girl with Inuyasha. Please don't let there be any fighting!

"Shakira, Shakira"

Kagome raised her arms above her head and began to sway her hips in time with the music.

"I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man wants to speak Spanish Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa Shakira, Shakira"

Damn, thought Sango. I really didn't know Kagome could dance like that!

"Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body"

People on the dance floor began to cheer and make a circle around Kagome, as she began gyrating her hips and tossing her hair.

"And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection Hey Girl, I can see your body moving And it's driving me crazy And I didn't have the slightest idea Until I saw you dancing And when you walk up on the dance floor Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it So you can keep on shaking it"

As Kagome closed her eyes and started moving up and down, she was unaware that a certain hanyou's eyes were glued to her every movement. Damn, thought Inuyasha, she is so incredibly sexy. He had no idea that she could dance like that! As he watched her moving around on the dance floor, he couldn't help but wonder if she would move like that in bed. He grimaced as a ball of heat shot straight to his loins.

"Hey!" shouted Kikyo, bringing him out of his reverie. "I was talking to you, what are you looking at?" She followed his eyes to the circle on the dance floor surrounding Kagome. She heard a loud, angry buzzing noise fill her head. So, she thought, that little bitch thinks she can dance, does she? Kikyo downed the rest of her beer and was able to get up, miraculously enough, without falling. Inuyasha watched her curiously as she stumbled towards the dance floor.

"Yeah She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty I need a whole club dizzy Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction No more do we snatch ropes Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats"

Kagome smirked as she heard some guy shout, "It must be jelly 'cause jam don't shake like that!"

Kagome's eyes flew open as she felt someone push her away from the middle of the circle. She looked to see who it was and was shocked to find herself staring at the brown haired girl. Why isn't she with Inuyasha, thought Kagome. Stupid bitch.

"What the hell is your problem?" shouted Kagome.

Kikyo laughed haughtily as she attempted to move in time with the music. And she almost tripped in her heels, which caused a hoot of laughter from everyone on the dance floor. Inuyasha, who had been watching, just shook his head.

"Watch your step, drunky!" shouted some guy in the circle.

"Get off the dance floor!" came from another.

Kagome walked back over to the middle of the dance floor and shoved Kikyo to the outside of the circle. Kikyo, who was much drunker than Kagome, stumbled and fell over. Kikyo screeched as she landed in a little puddle of beer.

Kagome laughed as she began to dance again.

"Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right The attraction, the tension Baby, like this is perfection No fighting No fighting"

She closed her eyes again, threw her hands up in the air and tossed her head to the left for a dramatic finish. She opened them again with a big, goofy smile on her face to cheers coming from the circle of people surrounding her.

As Kikyo got up with as much dignity as she could muster, which was not a whole lot, her eyes were shooting daggers at Kagome. Now she had to go back to her hotel and change! She ran over to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. "We're leaving right now!" she screamed, as she pulled him out of the bar. Inuyasha turned his head back and got one last look at the beautiful, flushed Kagome.

Kagome, thankfully not noticing the fact that Inuyasha was gone, looked around the circle for Sango. Just then she heard Sango shout from the table they had been sitting at. "Damn, Kagome, you never told me you were such a good dancer!"

Then she heard Miroku speak up, "Seriously, Kagome, you were fucking great! You should give Sango lessons!" followed by an "Ow!" as Sango smacked him, and they began arguing. Kagome couldn't stop the loud, drunken laugh that escaped her lips as she watched her two friends fight.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of muscular arms slide around her waist and pull her back against a strong, solid chest. She shivered as she felt someone's hot breath on her ear.

"Hey sexy, you are one of the best dancers I have ever seen. What's your name?"

"Kagome," she said breathlessly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kouga," he said as he pulled her closer and began to dance. Kagome struggled a little bit and at least managed to turn herself around so she could get a look at him. He was very good looking. He had long, dark hair which was up in a ponytail and clear, blue eyes. He also had a long tail and pointy ears. He must be a wolf demon, she thought. But he was making her uncomfortable. He pulled her close again and whispered in her ear, "So, where are you staying at?"

"Um," Kagome stuttered as she tried to disengage herself from Kouga's arms. But he was very strong and her being very drunk did not help matters. Damn, she thought, this guy is too aggressive for my taste! She looked up, trying to find someone she knew who could rescue her and found herself staring into the eyes of Sesshomaru for the second time that night.

Sesshomaru had been watching Kagome ever since that stupid Shakira song had started. Though he told himself that he did not even like the girl, he couldn't help but admire her dancing. She was very talented. He actually laughed when he saw her shove Kikyo on the dance floor. He had never been very fond of Kikyo. He knew that Inuyasha worked with her at some restaurant called 'Five Guys' last semester, so they hung out occasionally. He also knew that Kikyo had a huge crush on Inuyasha and only hoped that he wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything with her. Inuyasha had to know about her reputation by now, right? As far as Sesshomaru knew, Kikyo had a very long list of guys that she had slept with and it disgusted him. He found nothing as unattractive as being dirty, and she was like a walking STD.

When the next song started up, his eyes narrowed as Kouga pulled Kagome against him. Sesshomaru took a sip of his beer and continued to watch the two. He could tell that Kagome was extremely uncomfortable and was trying to get away. He sighed as he finished his beer and looked for a place to put the cup so he could go over and save Kagome. At that moment she just happened to look up at him, her eyes pleading.

Yes, yes, he thought, I'm coming. He quickly walked over to Kouga and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What the hell do you want, Sesshomaru? Can't you see that I'm busy!"

Sesshomaru gave a low growl at his tone of voice. "Get your hands off of Kagome."

Kouga let out a loud laugh. "Why the hell should I?"

"Your advances are clearly not reciprocated. Aside from that, I happen to be dating the girl so if you do not remove yourself from Kagome right now then I will have to do it for you."

"What! You? Dating Kagome? Since when!" asked Kouga in disbelief.

"That," stated Sesshomaru, "is none of your concern. Now go."

Kouga grumbled as he removed his arms from Kagome and stalked off. Under normal circumstances, something like that would not have bothered him in the least. However, as much as he hated to admit it, something about Sesshomaru frightened him a little.

Sesshomaru watched as Kouga walked away with a smirk on his face. Then his mouth dropped open in shock (which pretty much never happened) as he felt Kagome run into his arms.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" cried Kagome, tightening her arms around him and burying her head in his neck.

Sesshomaru blushed a little as his heart race increased. Stupid girl. But he couldn't stop the small smile that escaped his lips as he pulled the girl closer. "It was nothing," he said simply. "Besides, you are a friend of Sango's. I felt obligated to help you. I hope you do not mind my lie about dating you, but I did not know what else to say. I wished to avoid having a physical fight."

"It's ok!" said Kagome, as she pulled away and smiled at him. "I just appreciate you helping me get away from him, he was scaring me. Sango and Miroku were too busy fighting and I didn't know how to get their attention without screaming. Speaking of Sango and Miroku, where are they?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with an uncomfortable expression on his face. "Ah, I believe Sango and Miroku started to 'make up' and left the bar so they could um, finish…."

Kagome began to laugh as Sesshomaru squirmed. "So, what now?"

Sesshomaru stilled. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she said slowly, "it seems that my best friend has ditched me, so now it's just the two of us! What do you want to do?"

'The two of us?' thought Sesshomaru. He cleared his throat and said, "I do not know. However I do know that I do not wish to drink anymore. I believe I have had my fill for the evening."

"I think I have too!" Kagome smiled. "I'm hungry; let's go get a hot dog. I spotted a little hot dog place before we walked into the bar. I really hope it's still open!"

With that, she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him outside with her. Luckily, the hot dog stand was still open and Sesshomaru bought hot dogs for her and for himself. Then they found a bench to sit on while they ate.

"Ya know," said Kagome in between bites, "you're actually a pretty cool guy!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean, 'actually'?"

Kagome laughed. "Oh, I don't know. You always seemed so stiff and unfriendly."

Sesshomaru swallowed another bite. "Thank you."

Kagome laughed again. "Hey, I meant to ask you earlier. Where did you intern at last semester?"

"At the Child and Family Psychiatry Clinic in Charlottesville."

"How did you like it?" she asked.

"Not too bad. After I graduate from UVA, I plan on going to graduate school."

Kagome snorted. "Well obviously. You can't do anything with psychology unless you go to graduate school!"

Sesshomaru raised his brow at her. "Allow me to finish. I would like to get my MD and become a psychiatrist."

"That's cool," said Kagome. "I'm not really sure what I want to do with my degree yet, as there are so many directions that I can go in." Hmm, she thought, it's getting pretty chilly out here.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome shivering as he finished the last of his hot dog. Without thinking twice, he removed his long sleeved button down shirt (he had a white t-shirt on underneath it) and gave it to Kagome. She smiled, thanked him, and allowed him to help her slip it on.

"I think we should get going," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes," agreed Kagome, "I am getting pretty tired."

Sesshomaru nodded as he stood up. "I will walk you back to wherever you are staying."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary. The hotel is not very far away."

"I will walk you, all the same."

Once they reached the entrance to the hotel, Kagome stopped and smiled up at Sesshomaru. She gripped his shoulders, leaned up on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Thank you," she said softly, "for everything you did tonight."

He actually smiled back and simply said, "Your welcome."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" said Kagome as she turned and walked into the hotel, forgetting to give him his shirt back.

Sesshomaru stood there for awhile, even after she disappeared from his sight. He had forgotten about his shirt as well, and didn't even notice the fact that it was getting colder by the minute. After a few more minutes, he slowly turned around and began walking back to the Sigma Nu house. So many feelings were bouncing around inside himself that he could not separate one from the other. Later, when he could figure out just what exactly it was that he was feeling, he would have to decide what to do about it.


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5

Kagome quietly walked into the hotel room that she was sharing with Sango. She wasn't sure if she and Miroku had gone back to the hotel or the house. She passed through the first small room and the kitchen before entering the room where she and Sango were sleeping. The room was dark and it took a minute for her eyes to adjust. Once they did, she noticed that no one was in there. They must have gone back to the Sigma Nu house, thought Kagome, where Miroku was sharing a room with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, thought Kagome. Great, she had managed to go the whole evening without thinking about him up until now. She sighed as she hit the light switch, and looked over at the clock. Oh my god, she thought, it's 4:00 AM! She didn't realize she had stayed out that late. No wonder she was so tired. She kicked her shoes off into a corner, tossed Sesshomaru's shirt onto a chair, and stripped off the rest of her clothes. Then she walked over to a set of drawers, fiddled through the top one, and found her sweatpants and cotton tank top that she usually wore to bed. She put them on before heading to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Do not think about Inuyasha, she told herself. You had so much fun tonight and even made a new friend which is something you haven't done for a long time. She walked back to her room and turned on the television. She was no longer drunk, but definitely still had a light buzz going. She laid down on the bed, and closed her eyes.

Stupid Inuyasha, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The next day she woke up feeling slightly hung over. Grumbling, she rolled over to see what time it was. Holy shit, it was 2:00 PM! Kagome didn't think she'd ever slept that late in her entire life! It must have been the combination of getting drunk and staying out too late. What was that noise? Oh, she must have left the television on last night. She saw that some stupid soap opera was on and got up to turn the television off. Then she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She saw a note taped to the mirror. It read, 'Hey Kagome! Got back this morning and didn't want to wake you, especially since I have no idea what time you got back last night. Sorry Miroku and I left you at the bar last night! I hope you're not too angry with me. Anyway, it's about 11:00 and I'm going to head down to the beach to lay out. I'll be right in front of our hotel, so you know where to find me!'

Well, thought Kagome, all I really want to do today is relax. She was really craving soda. She walked to the fridge and set the coke on the counter. Her body must really be craving sugar, she thought, I definitely drank way too much last night! After she downed a glass of coke, she ate a bowl of cereal. Hmmm, she thought, what do I want to do today?

She decided that she wanted to read on the balcony. She grabbed a book and opened the sliding glass door. She walked to the railing and looked out at the ocean. It was such a beautiful day! She heard some seagulls in the distance and closed her eyes as she felt a cool breeze lift her hair up and back down again. She smiled and sat down with her book, 'A Walk to Remember'. She really liked romance novels and had heard that this was an especially good one.

But as she really began to get into the book, she began to think of Inuyasha. He really had hurt her last night. The only reason she thought that they hadn't dated last semester was because neither of them had had the time. But maybe that wasn't it at all. She closed the book and walked over to the railing again. She looked down at the beach and saw it wasn't nearly as crowded as before. She walked back inside and put her book away. She had spent enough time in the room.

Kagome had never been a huge fan of sunbathing because of the damage it could do to your skin, but she still loved to take walks on the beach. Even though she wasn't planning on swimming, she put on her bikini anyway. Then she put on a pair of light blue, terrycloth shorts, a white tank top, and slid into her white flip flops. She pulled up her hair, grabbed her dark brown, oversized sunglasses and left the room. As she walked onto the beach, she saw Sango and Miroku laying out next to each other. She walked over to them, assured Sango that she was not angry at her, and told them she was going for a walk. She took off her flip flops and walked along the shoreline so that the waves lapped up onto her feet. Nothing and no one, she thought, is going to ruin this vacation for me.

Inuyasha had a lot to think about. He had not been able to get the thought of Kagome out of his mind. He had spent the morning tossing a Frisbee with some of the guys on the beach. Then he had gone swimming in the ocean, all the while Kikyo had been at his side annoying him. She was constantly chattering in his ears and he couldn't think. His ears began to twitch and he finally burst out, "I'm going for a walk... Alone!"

As he stalked off he heard her yelling obscenities behind him, but didn't pay any attention. As he walked along the shore, the look on Kagome's face when she walked in on him with Kikyo came to the front of his mind. He shook his head. Why, he thought, why did she have to walk in on him? Sure it looked bad. But it's not like they were doing anything! They had simply been talking. She wanted to vent about Kagura because they had apparently gotten into a small tiff. And he, being the good friend that he was, agreed to go somewhere so she could really talk to him and not have to worry about anyone listening to their conversation. So he hadn't really understood why as soon as Miroku, Kagome, and Sango had walked in the door, suddenly she wanted to go find Kagura. Then again, he had never been able to understand Kikyo anyway. She had always been an irrational person.

But after last night, he wasn't quite sure how to approach Kagome. He noticed that after their little encounter, Kagome had decided to get drunk. So he knew that he would have to wait until the next day, when she was sober, to talk to her. He had had quite a bit of trouble controlling himself last night. She had looked so sexy, and her dancing had almost thrown him over the edge. He wanted her to know that he was interested in her and wanted to get to know her better. He still liked her. He wanted her to know that — wait. He sniffed the air. Wasn't that Kagome's scent? He looked straight ahead and saw her in the distance walking towards him.

Oh no, thought Kagome, it's Inuyasha! Maybe he didn't see me. She quickly turned around and started walking in the other direction.

"Hey! Kagome!"

Great, so much for that plan.

She turned around as he jogged towards her. "Oh. Hello, Inuyasha."

"Hi. Listen, I've been wanting to talk to you. I'm really glad we ran into each other." He tried not to think about the fact that she had seen him and tried to get away before he saw her as well.

Kagome thought about last night again, and that stupid brown haired girl that had pushed her on the dance floor. Well, she thought, at least I'm not the one who fell and landed in a puddle of beer! "Why? What do you want from me?"

"I want to apologize about last night. Look, Kagome, I am not interested in Kikyo."

"Who?"

"That girl that I was hanging out with last night. We're just friends, ok? When we were in my room last night, she just needed to talk to someone and wanted to do it in private. I wanted to tell you, but you got pretty drunk and I wasn't sure if you would even listen to me because you had seemed so upset when you found us in my room. Please believe me that nothing happened. I had been looking forward to spending time with you last night, Kagome. Instead, I ended up having to spend it with Kikyo."

"Really?" Kagome looked hopeful. She felt a warmth build in her heart and it began to spread through the rest of her body. She smiled at him.

"Yes, really," said Inuyasha as he smiled back at her, his ears twitching on the top of his head.

Kagome's eyes were drawn to the movement and she reached out to stroke his ears. They were really soft! His eyes closed as he let out a low moan of pleasure. Kagome laughed at his reaction.

"I love your ears. I have always wanted to touch them, they are so adorable!"

Inuyasha winced. He didn't think that 'adorable' was a word that accurately described him. But he didn't want to spoil the moment. "Oh, well um… thank you."

"Well," said Kagome, "I think I'm going to head back to the room. I've been out here for awhile, and I'm getting hungry. I need to go back so I can make dinner."

Inuyasha's stomach growled in response, which caused Kagome to chuckle. He smiled at her. "Yea, I'm pretty hungry myself! I'll walk you back to your hotel before I go back to the house."

When they finally reached the hotel, Inuyasha asked Kagome to stop by the house later that evening.

"I'm glad that we got to talk, Kagome."

"Yea, me too," she said, beaming up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close in a big hug. After a minute he let her go and said, "See you later tonight."

She felt butterflies in her stomach when he had hugged her and she could feel the heat in her cheeks. She couldn't stop smiling as she entered the hotel and took the elevator up to her room. As soon as she walked in, she saw Sango in the kitchen putting a frozen pizza into the oven.

"There you are, Kagome! Wow, that was a really long walk. Why are you smiling like that? Did I miss something?"

Kagome laughed. "No reason. You didn't miss anything, Sango."

Sango raised her brow. "From the looks of things, I've missed a lot. Whose shirt is on the chair in our room?"

"Oh," Kagome blushed, "that's Sesshomaru's shirt."

Sango's mouth dropped open. She would not have been any more shocked than if Kagome had strode up and punched her in the face.

"Um, I… you….. what!"

Kagome smiled. "Oh, it's not what you're thinking Sango."

"What am I thinking? I don't even know what I'm thinking. Talk!" Kagome told her what happened last night after she and Miroku left the bar.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" cried Sango.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess. I definitely had a good time, all things considered. I haven't made a new friend in such a long time, so it was kind of nice. He is such a cool guy."

Sango snorted. "Friend! Right. So is he the reason why you took so long on your 'walk'?"

Kagome frowned. "What's with the sarcasm? Yes, he's my friend. And he is not the reason why I took so long on my walk." She blushed again. "I kind of ran into Inuyasha."

"You what!" shouted Sango. "What happened? Did you tell him off?"

"No, Sango, I didn't. Look, last night… it's not what it looked like, okay?"

"What is that supposed to mean!"

Kagome sighed and explained everything to her.

"So what about Sesshomaru then?"

"What about him?"

"Well, it sounds to me like he likes you."

Kagome laughed. "Why in the world would you think that? We are just friends. He didn't even try anything with me last night and he had plenty of opportunities. Plus I was drunk, which would have made it that much easier. Didn't you tell me earlier that you had never seen him with a girl before? He probably isn't interested in girls right now. He probably doesn't have time."

Sango shrugged. "If you say so." Just then, the buzzer went off.

"Mmm, that pizza smells so good," said Kagome, closing her eyes. Sango took the pizza out of the oven, and began to cut it into slices.

"Get some plates and drinks and we'll give this pizza a minute to cool down."

After they ate, they both took turns taking showers.

"So when are Lauren and Becky going to get here?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not really sure," replied Sango, "I believe sometime tomorrow? But we probably won't see them very much. Their boyfriends are here already, and they will most likely be spending the whole time with them."

"Why did they bother getting a room with you, then?"

Sango shrugged. "Who cares? I'm just glad that they did because this room would have been a lot more expensive otherwise. Let's finish getting ready."

They both decided to straighten their hair and leave it down. Sango put on a pink halter dress with pink high heels. Kagome put on a short jean skirt; a quarter sleeve, chocolate brown kimono top that revealed a little bit of cleavage; and tan high heels.

"Alright, Kagome! Let's have a few drinks before we go out."

Kagome didn't even protest this time. "Do you want to take shots or would you rather have a few rum and cokes?"

Sango grinned. "Let's do both! We'll have a couple of rum and cokes, and then take a couple of shots."

Kagome shook her head. "Do you want me to get drunker than I did last night?"

Sango laughed. "Who cares? Didn't you have fun last night?"

"Yes, I did." Kagome smiled, took out two cups, and began to pour in the rum and then the coke.

After some drinks and some shots, the girls had a pretty good buzz going.

"Alright, Kags…. Let's go!"

Kagome smacked Sango lightly as they left the room. "You know I hate it when Miroku calls me that! Why would I want you to call me that too?"

Sango snickered. "Yea I know. I just did it to piss you off."

As soon as they reached the house, Kagome started looking around for Inuyasha.

"Hey, sexy lady!" cried a familiar voice. Kagome looked towards the top of the staircase and saw a very drunk Inuyasha hanging on the rail.

Good lord, she thought as she watched him stumble down the steps. He missed the last step and fell down, scraping his knees. A group of guys that had been standing near the staircase laughed at him.

"Nice one, Yash…." said one of them.

Inuyasha got up, a goofy grin plastered to his face. He began walking over towards Kagome.

"Hey baby," he said as he pulled her against him. "Don't worry," he whispered against her ear, causing a shiver to go up her spine. "Kikyo went to the Theta house tonight, so she won't be here to bother us! Which is good because I really don't think she likes you." He pulled away, but kept his hands on her hips. "Damn, you look hot as shit tonight," he said, staring at her cleavage. "But you don't seem drunk enough, let's get you a beer!"

Inuyasha began to pull Kagome inside towards the kitchen as there were a couple of kegs in there. Hmm, thought Kagome, if he's this drunk then maybe I should try to stay somewhat sober tonight after all. He interrupted her thoughts when he shoved a beer in her face and began drinking his own. He quickly finished his beer and complained that she was drinking too slowly. Before she could say anything, he took the beer and drank the rest himself. Kagome sighed. He certainly was different when he was drunk. I think I like him better sober, she thought.

"Hey, Inuyasha, maybe you should stop drinking? It seems like you've already had a lot."

He turned his blood shot eyes towards hers and grinned devilishly. "Yea, you're right. I don't need to drink anymore right now." He brought his lips to her ear and whispered huskily, "Let's go upstairs to my room." He took her hand and pulled her back outside.

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha," Kagome sputtered. She knew what the implications of going to his room meant and wasn't quite sure if she was ready for that.

But he ignored her protest and continued to pull her towards the staircase.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome said firmly as she tried to tug her hand out of his. When they reached the stairs, he turned to drag her up to the second floor when they noticed someone standing at the top.

"Well, well," said Sesshomaru as he stared at the pair of them. His blood was boiling. What did his stupid brother think he was doing, putting his hands on Kagome? Who did he think he was! How did he even know her? "It looks like I'm going to have to save you once again." 


	6. Confusion and Denial

Chapter 6

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru with a startled look on his face. "Huh? What are you talking about? You didn't save me last night!"

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. She was as confused as they were. How, she wondered, did they know each other? Was she right when she had thought they might be brothers?

Sesshomaru lifted his brow at Inuyasha. "That is correct, you drunken idiot. I was not speaking to you. I was speaking to Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes practically popped out of his head. "What the hell are you talking about, Sesshomaru! How do you know Kagome? What do you mean you saved her? And what makes you think she needs to be saved again?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "How I know Kagome is none of your concern. And I think the meaning of saving her again is pretty clear. Now let her go."

Inuyasha growled. "And what if I don't!"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"Maybe I do!"

Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha and positioned herself in between the two. "Ok, that's enough! Stop fighting." She turned and smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Look, Sesshomaru, it's ok. Inuyasha didn't mean any harm. Inuyasha and I — well we're friends," she said, not quite sure what else to call their "relationship" as they hadn't exactly defined it. "It's not like last night with Kouga."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a minute with an unreadable expression on his face. "Friends? So are friends in the normal habit of dragging one another up to their bedrooms against their will at midnight?"

Kagome was at a loss for words as her face turned bright red. "Well, I uh..."

Sesshomaru tried to control his temper. "That is what I thought." He felt foolish. There was almost nothing he hated more than to feel like an idiot. He felt jealous, despite the fact that he had always considered jealousy to be a ridiculous and petty emotion. He felt anger towards himself for not assessing the situation better before reacting to it. This situation was only going to get worse, and now he felt uncomfortable as well. "I apologize, Kagome. I did not realize that you and Inuyasha were... friends." He turned around and walked back inside.

Kagome frowned. There was something about Sesshomaru that was pulling at her. He had seemed unhappy and perhaps even a little angry. Why, though? She was tempted to go after him and find out what was going on.

Inuyasha's voice snapped her back from her thoughts. "Hey, where's my apology!" His hands balled into fists at his sides. He moved as if to follow Sesshomaru, when Kagome grabbed his arm. "Inuyasha, please don't."

Inuyasha looked back at her and lifted a brow. "Why the hell shouldn't I! And how do you know my brother, anyway?"

So they are brothers, thought Kagome. "Inuyasha, please stop shouting."

Inuyasha's face turned red. "I won't stop shouting until I get some answers! What the hell happened last night!"

Kagome felt her own temper beginning to rise. "You are like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Inuyasha! I feel like you're a completely different person when you drink!"

He glared at her and opened his mouth to retort when she cut him off. "No, just stop. I will give you your answers, but let's go back to my room to talk, ok? You're causing a scene out here!" She turned and quickly began to walk back to the hotel.

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled as he kicked a rock and proceeded to follow her.

They walked in a strained silence and did not speak until they entered Kagome's room. As Kagome held the door open for Inuyasha, she said, "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"

Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She looked at Inuyasha and jerked her head back, implying for him to follow.

As he entered the room, his eyes narrowed as he caught a faint, familiar scent. No, he thought, that can't be right! He got up and looked around, and noticed a familiar shirt slung carelessly over a chair in the corner of the room. His eyes widened as he walked over to it. He picked it up and began to sniff it. There was the unmistakable scent of Sesshomaru and Kagome, mixed together. Jealousy, anger, and disbelief churned around inside of him, intensified by the alcohol. Accusations poured out of his bloodshot eyes as he shoved the shirt in Kagome's face. "What's going on! Why the hell do you have Sesshomaru's shirt?"

Kagome slapped his hand away. "Calm down, Inuyasha, and then I'll tell you!"

Inuyasha went on as if he hadn't heard her. "So what exactly did you two do after Sesshomaru 'saved' you! Did you repay him for whatever he did for you last night!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock. "Is that supposed to be a bad joke!"

"You tell me!"

"Forget it, Inuyasha! I can't talk to you when you're like this! Maybe when you're sober, we can try this again."

"How about we just forget it altogether!" he yelled as he threw Sesshomaru's shirt to the side and stalked out. She winced as she heard the door slam. That stupid jerk, she thought angrily. He needs to go to anger management and learn how to control that temper of his! She shook her head and sighed. Well, she thought, maybe tomorrow when he's sober, he'll apologize to me. She stood up, grabbed her glass, and began walking towards the kitchen, when she noticed Sesshomaru's shirt on the floor. She bent down to pick it up. I guess I should return this to him, thought Kagome. Then I can find out what his deal was earlier!

She put her glass in the sink, grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt, and left the room.

Sesshomaru paced around his room, as he sipped at his beer. His thoughts were all jumbled inside his head. He knew there had been something between him and Kagome last night. Once he had been able to sort out some of what he was feeling, he realized, to his dismay, that he liked her — a lot. He had been so determined to avoid this kind of thing until he got out into the "real world" and started his career. He shook his head. In his defense, this whole thing was Kagome's fault. She was the one who ran into him. She was the one who got herself into trouble with Kouga leaving him with no other choice than to rescue her. She was the one who had kissed him. That's right, he thought. All of this is Kagome's fault, not mine!

He sighed. Placing the blame on Kagome was useless. It did not make him feel any better and there was simply no point. He had very strong feelings for the girl, as much as he'd wanted to deny it before. But what could he do about it? There already appeared to be something going on between her and his brother. Well, he thought, as the saying goes, all is fair in love and war!

He jolted in surprise as he heard someone knocking. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard anyone approaching. Who in the world could that be, he thought as he crossed the room to open the door.

Inuyasha growled as he stumbled back towards the house. Well, he thought, I think that it's time for another drink! He headed for the kitchen and poured himself a beer. He downed it quickly and poured himself another one. As he drank and sulked, a loud and familiar laugh reached his ears. Seconds later, a drunken Kikyo entered the kitchen. As soon as her bleary eyes came upon Inuyasha she gave a shriek of delight, ran over to him (without tripping, miraculously enough), and threw her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha groaned as his ears twitched. Did she have to scream so loudly? "Damn, Kikyo, not so loud! My ears are ringing!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Baby! I've been looking for you everywhere!" cried Kikyo. She puckered up as she brought her face closer to his. "Let's go upstairs."

"Get the hell off me, Kikyo," Inuyasha growled, shoving her away. "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"B-b-but, Inuyasha..." Kikyo stammered before bursting into tears. "I love you! I love you so much! Why do you have to be like this?"

Inuyasha snorted. "You love me, huh? Give me a break. You love everyone when you're drunk. Stop crying and leave me alone."

"You're drunk too, you stupid bastard!" Kikyo screamed, her face turning red and blotchy as her tears quickly dried up.

"Kikyo, stop fucking screaming!" yelled Inuyasha. What a drama queen, he thought.

"I'll scream if I want to, you asshole!" Kikyo grabbed the beer he was holding and threw it in his face before storming out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha sputtered as he wiped the beer away from his eyes and off of his face. That does it, he thought angrily. With an evil gleam in his eye, he filled his cup with beer again, and walked outside to find Kikyo.

Kagome clutched Sesshomaru's shirt in her hands as she headed towards the house. She was nervous and hoped that her encounter with Sesshomaru would go more smoothly than the encounter she had had with Inuyasha. When she reached the house, she turned to the staircase which she slowly began to climb. She walked through the doorway, and looked around. She knew Inuyasha's room was to the left, so she figured she would try the bedroom to the right. She hesitated as she brought her fist up to the door. She closed her eyes and sighed as she knocked twice.

Sesshomaru couldn't have been any more surprised when he opened his door to see a fidgety Kagome looking up at him, gripping his shirt. She gave him a small smile and said, "Hello, Sesshomaru." He nodded at that, not quite sure what to say.

She looked down at the floor and said, "I, uh... I wanted to give you your shirt back. I'm sorry that I forgot to give it back last night." When she looked back up she saw him examining her carefully, as if she was a bug on a slide. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied carefully, "I was just listening to you."

"Oh," she said, as she began twisting one of the sleeves of his shirt. Why was this so hard, she wondered? She thought back to last night and how much fun the two of them had had together. She remembered how easy it has been to talk to him. How kind and thoughtful he had been. She gathered her courage. "Sesshomaru, I also wanted to talk to you."

He stared at her curiously. "Okay."

"Well, it's just that you seemed so upset earlier and I guess I don't understand why. Did I do something wrong?" He opened his mouth to say something, when she rushed on. "I mean, I like you a lot, Sesshomaru. I won't feel better until this is resolved."

He smiled. "I like you too, Kagome. I apologize for what happened earlier. I was not upset with you, but with Inuyasha. So we need not to discuss this for there is nothing to discuss."

Kagome's nervousness evaporated and she smiled up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

She ran up to him and threw her arms around him, much like she had the night before. "Oh, Sesshomaru, I'm so glad! I was so worried that you were upset with me and I didn't understand why!"

He looked down in shock at the girl in his arms. That was the last thing he had been expecting. But it felt so good, so right, to hold her like this. He pulled her closer to him and rested his cheek on top of her head.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru pulling her even closer so that their bodies seemed almost molded together. Why is it that whenever she got close to him she could feel butterflies dancing around in the pit of her stomach? She could feel her heart beating faster and began to feel nervous again. It was probably because she wasn't used to being in such close contact with the opposite sex. Plus he was Inuyasha's brother... that had to mean something, right? She had to pull away before every coherent thought in her head evaporated. She managed to slightly pull herself out of his grip and looked up at him, her nervous smile back in place. Do not babble, she ordered herself.

"Sesshomaru, I am so happy that everything with us is alright. You are such a kind, considerate person. I am lucky to have become friends with someone like you!"

Sesshomaru lifted his left brow. Friends? Yeah, right. The response he had felt from her when he had pulled her against him was unmistakable. And it had mirrored what he had been feeling as well. Kind and considerate? He almost snorted. He felt like she was describing her brother. But he would fix that right now. Kagome would never think of him as a brother again. He felt her begin to remove herself from him completely, and he tightened his grip on her. She looked up at him questioningly. He began to lower his face to hers. Shock ran through her body as if she had just grabbed onto a live wire and couldn't let go. "Sesshomaru, what are you —" He took advantage of the fact that she had opened her mouth and captured her lips with his own. She gave a low moan of pleasure and sank into the kiss. Where had this been all of her life? When he finally pulled away, her head was reeling and she felt dizzy. Were kisses supposed to make you feel dizzy? She shook her head in an attempt to clear the clouds away.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the way his body was responding to this kiss. More, was all he could think, I need more. Where had this been all of his life? I need to stop this before it's too late and I actually take more, he thought as he slowly pulled away . All he had been intending to do was to kiss her senseless so she would never look at him as a brother-type again. He hadn't been counting on her kissing him senseless. How was he supposed to know that she would respond like that?

Kagome needed to go back to her room and put some distance between herself and Sesshomaru, at least for the time being. And what should I do about Inuyasha, she asked herself guiltily. What have I done? Well Sesshomaru is the one who kissed me, she thought. Then she sighed. Well, it's not like he forced himself upon me while I tried to fight him off. What do I do?

"Sesshomaru, I — I think I need to go back to the room. Sango's probably wondering where I am. I haven't — um, I haven't seen her at all tonight. Besides, I'm getting tired and I think I should probably go to bed."

He sighed in defeat. She was probably right. They both needed to clear their heads. But they were going to have to talk about things sooner or later.

"Alright, I'll walk you back to the hotel."

"Oh no, that's ok," she said quickly, "you don't have to do that, really!"

Sesshomaru looked at her sternly. "I know that I do not have to. I am going to walk you because I want to. You should not walk back to the hotel by yourself at this hour."

"Alright, alright," she grumbled, knowing that there was no use arguing with him. "Let's go," she said as she walked out of his room. They walked down the stairs and hadn't taken more than a couple of steps when they heard a familiar voice shout, "What the hell is going on here!"

They both turned to see a furious, drenched Inuyasha standing right outside the entrance to the first floor. "So, you went running back to my brother, huh?"

"Inuyasha, I — "

"Save it," he snarled, "you're not the only one! I went running back to someone else as well." He quickly strode over to Kikyo, pulled her around to face him, and began making out with her. She forgot her anger, wrapped her arms around his neck, and squealed, "Oh, Inuyasha!"

Kagome stared at him and Kikyo in disbelief. It hurt more than she would have though to see him with someone else. Well, she thought bitterly, I suppose I deserve that. I can't fault him for doing the same thing I just got finished doing minutes ago. But in my defense, at least I wasn't the one to initiate it!

Sesshomaru watched Kagome carefully. He should have known that the girl still had feelings for Inuyasha. He couldn't have expected her to forget about him with one kiss. It would take time. He shook his head at the thought, and a feeling of determination filled him. He would just have to help her forget about Inuyasha. He gently put his arm around her shoulder and said softly, "Come, Kagome. I will walk you back to your room now."

She shook her head and allowed him to guide her in the direction of the hotel.

Inuyasha opened one eye and saw his brother leading Kagome back towards the hotel. Did she really not care anymore? He shoved away from Kikyo and began to stalk back to his room.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" called Kikyo.

"Back to my room!" he shouted.

"Can I come, too?" Kikyo whined.

"No! Leave me alone!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back to the hotel in silence. Both were busy evaluating everything that had taken place that night. As they neared the entrance to the hotel, Kagome spotted Sango and Miroku as they were about to walk inside.

"Sango! Miroku!" called Kagome.

They both turned around. Sango smirked at the sight of Sesshomaru with his arm around Kagome. She just knew she had been right when she had told Kagome that Sesshomaru liked her!

"Hey, Kags!" said Miroku.

Kagome rolled her eyes, as Sango and Miroku made their way towards her and Sesshomaru. "Don't call me that, Miroku!"

"So, what did you end up doing tonight?" Sango asked, looking at the pair of them curiously.

"Nothing much," said Kagome, "I'm tired, Sango. I just want to go to bed." She turned to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you so much for walking me back," she said with a smile. She leaned into him to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. But he moved his face and she ended up giving him a peck on the lips instead.

"Your welcome," said Sesshomaru, "I'll see you tomorrow." He looked over at Sango and nodded.

"Goodnight, Sango." He turned around and slowly began walking back towards the house.

Kagome stood there in shock as she watched him leave and touched her lips with her fingers. Did he really just do that? What in the world is going on with him? Sango's mouth was hanging open. Even Miroku looked surprised.

"Wait a minute," he said slowly, "I thought — hey!"

Sango elbowed him before he could say anything else. "Well I am pretty tired too. Goodnight, Miroku!"

She gave him a quick kiss as he rubbed his stomach before grabbing Kagome's arm and leading her into the hotel. Miroku could be such an idiot sometimes, Sango thought. He has absolutely no tact and he never knows when to just shut up!

"I know you're tired, Kagome, but you are not going to bed until you tell me exactly what happened tonight!"

Kagome frowned. "Sango, it's kind of a long story. I think it will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Come on, Kagome! Are you really going to make me wait! I'm your best friend, remember? Don't torture me like this!"

Kagome laughed for the first time that night. "Yes, Sango, I am. Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic? Look," she said, trying to appease her friend, "I promise that I will tell you everything tomorrow. I won't leave out even the smallest detail."

Sango grumbled. "Fine," she said, "And you better believe I am going to hold you to that promise."

Kagome smiled. "I'm counting on it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for bed." 


	7. The Sting and the Misunderstanding

Chapter 7

Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes before opening them. She rolled over to look at the clock. It was 11:24 AM. Yea, she thought, definitely time to get up! She looked over at the other bed and noticed it was empty. Sango must have gone down to the beach already, she thought. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Morning, Kagome!" said Sango, as she poured milk into her cereal and got out a spoon.

"Oh, hey Sango. I thought you had gone down to the beach already." said Kagome, as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Not yet. I just got up five minutes ago. Besides, I kind of wanted to wait for you to wake up so you could tell me what happened last night. You know I'm not a very patient person!"

Kagome swirled water around in her mouth and spit it back out into the sink. She placed her toothbrush next to the toothpaste and smiled. "Yes, Sango, I am very much aware of that fact."

She walked back out into the kitchen and got out a bowl and her box of fruit loops. After she poured the cereal, she followed Sango into their room which had a table and some chairs. They sat down and began to eat.

Kagome felt Sango's eyes on her as she lifted another spoonful to her mouth. She paused and looked up at her best friend. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering how much longer I was going to have to wait to hear your story, that's all."

"Um, is it ok if I eat first?"

"No."

Kagome laughed. "That was actually a rhetorical question. But you win. I guess I've kept you in suspense long enough." She told Sango everything, as promised, from start to finish.

Sango's jaw was hanging open by the time Kagome was done telling her story. "I told you that Sesshomaru liked you! You should listen to me more often, I am always right!"

"Well, that might be a bit of a stretch, but — "

"And I can't believe Inuyasha made out with Kikyo!"

Kagome's face looked grim as she began to eat again. "Yea, neither can I."

Sango studied her carefully for a minute. "Kagome, you still like Inuyasha, don't you?"

Kagome stared into her bowl as she swirled the cereal around with her spoon. "I don't know."

Sango sighed. "That sounds like a 'yes' to me. Well, what about Sesshomaru then?"

Kagome looked back up at her friend. "I - I don't really know. I'm really confused. I thought that Sesshomaru and I were just friends. But then, after he kissed me last night... well, I guess he must have feelings for me. He certainly wasn't drunk, and that would explain why he seemed so upset when he saw me with Inuyasha. They're brothers, by the way. Did you know that?"

Sango looked a little surprised. "No, I didn't."

"Well they are, which makes this whole situation even messier. I don't know what to do! I still care for Inuyasha. I still want to be with him. But when I was with Sesshomaru last night - let's just say that we definitely have chemistry. I have to think about this some more. I think I'm going to take another long walk on the beach today. Maybe it will help to clear my head."

Sango looked concerned. "Are you ok, Kagome? Do you want me to go with you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, that's alright. Thanks, though. I'll be able to think better if I'm alone."

Sango nodded. "Ok, I understand. Oh, and before I forget, we are going to go to Dick's tonight."

"Dicks? What's that?"

Sango smiled. "It's a restaurant. It's very different, though. It's the exact opposite of what restaurants are normally like."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Ok... so what exactly does that mean?"

"Well let's just say that hospitality is not one of their principles. The waiters there are kind of rude. And - normally I wouldn't tell anyone this, but since you're my best friend I'll make an exception - they have a fake women's bathroom, so watch out. I'll show you where it is when we get there. And I'll also show you where the real bathroom is."

Kagome laughed incredulously. "What! What do you mean they have a fake bathroom?"

"Exactly what I said. They have a fake bathroom. It's a door that says 'Women' on it. When you open it, there's just a wall with a picture of a girl on it saying, 'Ha, you're a douche!' or something like that. I guess it's kind of like a practical joke. I've seen so many girls open that door thinking it was the real bathroom. One of my friends did it last year and she felt really stupid afterwards. I guess I should have told her about that before she said she had to go to the bathroom! Oh well."

Kagome gave her a weird look. "I guess. But why would you want to go eat at a restaurant where the waiters are rude? I don't understand."

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fun, I promise."

Kagome looked at her skeptically. "Sure. Ok, I'm going to get ready to go."

"Ok. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Yea, I'm sure."

"Alright, well I already have my bikini on so I'm going to go lay out. If you change your mind, you know where to find me!"

Kagome put her bowl in the sink and walked back to the room as Sango left. She put her bikini on just in case she decided she wanted to go swimming. She pulled her hair up, put on a pair of red shorts, her white tank top, and her white flip flops. She put the room key in the pocket of her shorts, put on her brown, oversized sunglasses and left the room.

She walked onto the hot sand and looked around. She saw Sango not too far off talking to Miroku. Fortunately both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were no where to be found. She didn't feel like running into either of them, at least not until she had some time to think. She looked to the right, remembering her walk the other day when she ran into Inuyasha. I think I'll be better off walking in the other direction today, she thought as she turned to the left and slowly made her way towards the shoreline. She slipped out of her flip flops and held them in her left hand as she began walking. It was fairly hot outside, but there was also a very strong breeze. Kagome closed her eyes as the she felt the wind on her face and her hair flying in a dozen different directions. She smiled as a sense of peace and contentment washed over her, making her forget about the reason why she had wanted to take a walk in the first place.

Suddenly her eyes flew open as she slipped on something and fell to the ground. She cried out as she felt a burning sensation on her right foot and around her ankle. Unfortunately, she had not been looking where she was going and had stepped on a jellyfish. A couple of tentacles had broken off and somehow wrapped themselves around her ankle when she had fallen. She gripped her leg in a panic, wanting to get the tentacles off her ankle as soon as possible but not wanting to touch it with her hands. As she wondered what to do, she noticed a large shadow looming over her.

"Are you alright?" The deep male voice was dripping with concern.

"So I was thinking we'd go to Dick's around 7:30. Is that ok with you, Miroku?"

"Sure! I'll meet you in the lobby of your hotel."

"Sounds good." Sango scanned the beach, wondering when Kagome was going to get back from her walk. As she looked around she noticed Sesshomaru walking towards her. "Oh, it's Sesshomaru!" she cried as she waved at him and began walking to meet him. "I'll talk to you later, ok Miroku?"

"Alright."

Miroku looked around for Inuyasha. He spotted him not too far off with a sour look on his face standing next to Kikyo, who appeared to be giving him a piece of her mind. Miroku began to walk towards them.

"I can't believe you left me standing out there like an idiot last night, Inuyasha!" Kikyo screeched.

Inuyasha noticed Miroku and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, look, it's Miroku!" he said a little louder than necessary.

Kikyo looked over at Miroku and raised her left brow as if to say, 'Can't you see we're busy?'

But Miroku ignored this, knowing Inuyasha probably didn't want to be alone with Kikyo at the moment. "Hey, Inuyasha, what are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Um, I'm not really sure actually. Why, what's up?"

"Well, some of us are going to go to Dick's. We're going to meet in the lobby of Sango's hotel at 7:30. Do you want to go?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Definitely. I love that place!"

Kikyo stepped closer to Miroku and gave a kind of half-smile, half-smirk. "Yea, that sounds good to me too. I'm going to ask Kagura if she wants to come too!" And she ran off.

Inuyasha groaned. "Great. Well, who else is going?"

Miroku shook his head. "Did she think I was talking to her too? And weren't you guys fighting a second ago? She must be bi-polar or something. Anyway, so far it's just me, Sango, and Kagome."

Inuyasha frowned. "Well maybe it's better that Kikyo's going after all."

Miroku looked at him in surprise. "Why's that?"

"It's a long story."

"Does this have anything to do with Sesshomaru?"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look surprised. Then he narrowed his eyes and eyed Miroku suspiciously.

"How did you know that?"

Miroku shrugged. "I saw them together last night. It was a wild guess. But that's all I know, so why don't you tell me exactly what happened last night."

"Okay, here goes..."

Sango smiled at Sesshomaru. "Hey, handsome. What's up?"

Sesshomaru stared down at Sango. "Hello, Sango. Where is Kagome?"

"I'm not really sure. She said she wanted to go for a walk, but that was a little while ago so she should be back soon." Sango winked at Sesshomaru with a knowing smile on her face. "Why did you want to know?"

"I would like to speak with her."

"Oh, ok," Sango said smirking, "That really cleared things up for me, thanks." He gave her a small smile. "I actually meant more specifically, but that's ok. I didn't really think you would give me more details. Anyway, why don't you come to Dick's with us tonight? We're meeting at our lobby at 7:30"

"What is Dick's?"

"Oh, just a restaurant," she said and described it to him as she had to Kagome, leaving out the part of the fake bathroom.

He shrugged. "Who exactly is going?"

"Miroku and Kagome."

He nodded. "Okay, I suppose I could go."

Sango laughed. "Well I am glad that you are going to grace us with your presence tonight."

He smiled again. The wind began to pick up again and he turned to the left so the wind would blow his hair away from his face instead of in it. He frowned as he noticed a familiar face in the distance.

Kagome looked up as she clutched her leg to see who was standing over her. He appeared to be the same age as she was. He had bright blue eyes and a handsome face. His dark hair was pulled back in a braid.

"It's — I can't — my foot..."

The young man stripped his shirt off and used it to remove the tentacles. There were red marks on her ankle and on the bottom of her foot. She gave a small gasp of surprise as he picked her up and placed her closer to the shoreline. He then began to splash salt water where the tentacles had been.

"How does your ankle feel?" he asked.

"It really stings!" she moaned.

He looked at her sympathetically as he continued to splash salt water on her ankle. "We are going to have to get some white vinegar. You don't happen to have any at wherever you're staying, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, we'll have to go to a convenient store." He scooped her up once again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes, trying not to think about the pain. He began to walk in the direction from which Kagome had come.

The young man smiled as he felt her settle in his arms. "It's ok, once we get some vinegar on the sting it should only take a few hours for the pain to go away."

"So, in a nutshell, that pretty much sums up what happened last night," said Inuyasha. He paused as he noticed Miroku looking off into the distance with a surprised look on his face. "What are you looking at?" Another pause. "Miroku? Hello?"

"Who is that?"

Inuyasha shook his head in exasperation. "What are you talking about!" He turned his head to see what Miroku was looking at. And growled when he noticed Kagome being carried by some strange man. First his brother, and now this guy? Kagome has had a very busy week, hasn't she, he thought angrily.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Sango, when he didn't respond. She noticed him frowning into the distance. "What are you looking at?" She squinted in the direction in which he was looking.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the sight of Kagome in the arms of a handsome stranger.

"What the...!" Forgetting about Sesshomaru, she slowly began walking towards Kagome and the stranger.

Sesshomaru was shocked. What was going on here? One minute, he had been thinking about what he was going to say to Kagome once he got the opportunity and the next, here she is, in the arms of another man! What should he think? And more importantly, what should he do? He found himself following Sango before he could come up with an answer to either question. 


	8. Dick's

Author's Note: I'm really, really sorry guys, but this will be my last chapter for a very long time! I have a lot going on in my personal life and I am working so much that I hardly have any free time as it is. I will try to update when I can, but as a head's up it will probably not be for quite awhile. But do not worry, I will **never** forget about or abandon my story!

This chapter is dedicated to LycanthaRose, Shippo and Phox, fuzzypickles, Kougasgirl700, and of course to my best reviewers Hopelessly Hopefull and sessysgurlapril13! Thank you all so much, I really appreciate your reviews and especially when you keep reviewing each chapter. It lets me know that you are still enjoying my story!

Chapter 8

"Kagome!" Sango cried out.

Kagome lifted her head and saw a shell-shocked Sango followed by a somber-faced Sesshomaru. "Oh. Hey guys."

"Kagome, what's going on?" asked Sango, as she stared at the young man.

"I got stung by a jellyfish and — oh! I'm so sorry; I didn't even ask what your name was!"

The young man laughed. "It's alright. We were both a little preoccupied at the time. I'm Bankotsu."

"Well thank you for saving me, Bankotsu," said Kagome, "My name is Kagome."

He smiled down at her. "You are very welcome, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome!"

Sesshomaru lifted his left brow. Saving her? Please. When he had rescued her from Kouga, now that had been saving her. This Bankotsu was just helping her out, same as anyone else would have done. Well, he thought, at least the truth was much better than the scenarios that had flashed through his mind when he first saw Bankotsu carrying Kagome.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "It was very kind of you to help Kagome. But now that you have brought her back, Sango and I can take care of her." He moved towards them with the intention of literally taking Kagome from Bankotsu.

Bankotsu smiled. "No, that will not be necessary. I know how to treat jellyfish stings as I have had quite a few of them myself in the past. It will probably be better if I treat her ankle. See you later!"

He began to walk towards the stairs that led to the street with Kagome still in his arms. Kagome looked over his shoulder, smiled, and waved at Sango and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched them go, as he narrowed his eyes. What arrogance, he thought angrily, I could easily have helped Kagome if Bankotsu had told me what to do! Thank god Bankotsu will not be coming to dinner with us this evening. Sesshomaru smirked. They would probably never see Bankotsu again.

After Bankotsu and Kagome had gone to the convenient store, he carried her back up to her hotel room. He walked into the bathroom and set her down in the tub. He unscrewed the cap on the vinegar and slowly began to pour it over her ankle. It felt cool on her skin, and she felt at least some relief.

"Thank you so much," said Kagome, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped me! I've never been stung by a jellyfish before so I wouldn't have known what to do!"

Bankotsu smiled. "It was no problem! And if nothing else, at least I had the pleasure of carrying around a pretty girl such as yourself."

Kagome blushed. "How would you like to go out to dinner tonight with me and some of my friends? It will be my treat and my way of thanking you for today."

"I would love to go to dinner with you, but there will be no need to pay for me. Your company will be thanks enough!"

Kagome's face was getting redder by the second. "I think we are meeting in the lobby downstairs at 7:30."

"Sounds great. Is there anything else I can do for you before I go?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "No, but thank you."

"Ok, well I have to get going, but I will see you at 7:30!"

Sango gathered up her towel and her clothes before heading back up to the room. She wanted to make sure Kagome was alright and find out what happened with her and this Bankotsu.

She opened the door to the room and called out, "Kagome?"

"Yea, I'm back here!"

Sango walked back through the kitchen to their room. Kagome was lying on the bed watching television.

"How is your ankle?" Sango asked, concerned.

Kagome smiled. "It's much better, thanks! The redness has gone down and it doesn't sting nearly as much as before, thanks to Bankotsu!"

"So what exactly happened?"

Kagome explained what had happened and then told her that she had invited Bankotsu to go to Dick's.

"Oh, you did?" Sango said with surprise.

"Well yea, is that alright? I mean, I wanted to thank him for helping me today. I was planning on buying his dinner for him, but he told me that my company was enough."

"He said that? Geez, Kagome, don't you think you've had a hard enough time trying to juggle men this week? Do you really want to add another one to the list? And yea it's alright, but I don't think Sesshomaru liked him very much and he's coming to Dicks, too."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "First of all, I have not been juggling men this week! I'm not that kind of girl, I just — well I'm a little confused, that's all. And second, I am not adding Bankotsu to any list. I was just trying to be nice. And what makes you think Sesshomaru didn't like him?"

Sango sighed. "I could tell by the look on his face. I think he was jealous. And I think he was upset when Bankotsu didn't hand you over — literally."

Kagome laughed. "That's ridiculous, Sango! So you think Sesshomaru was jealous because Bankotsu was helping me?"

Sango raised her brow. "Yes."

"You are reading too much into things, Sango. Everything is going to be fine. Now, I am going to shower and start getting ready."

After showering Kagome straightened her hair, and put on mascara and lip gloss. She put on a pair of dark jean capris, a black v-neck tank top which showed cleavage, and a necklace which had multiple strands; big, black beads; and hung just above her breasts. She then slipped into a pair of black stilettos with pointed toes.

"Wow, Kagome," said Sango, taking a look at her, "You look amazing!"

"Thanks, so do you!"

Sango was wearing a jean skirt, an olive green top which also showed cleavage, gold stilettos, and gold hoop earrings.

Kagome looked at the clock in their room. "Ok, it's 7:26. We should probably head down to the lobby now!"

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the lobby at 7:20.

"Well," said Miroku, "it looks like we're the first ones here!"

"Yea," Inuyasha frowned, "let's go sit on those couches while we're waiting."

Miroku nodded and they both sat down. A few seconds later, Kikyo and Kagura sashayed into the lobby. Kikyo was wearing a tight black mini skirt and a halter top which dipped down to show quite a bit of cleavage and ended right above her belly button. Damn, Miroku and Inuyasha thought, she looks like a slut!

Kikyo made quite a production of walking over to Inuyasha, grabbing his face, and kissing him on the lips. She leaned over and whispered, "Hey lover," right in his ear.

He quickly pushed her away from him. "In order for me to be your lover, we would have to make love first!"

She smiled coyly. "Why, Inuyasha! I thought you'd never ask!"

Inuyasha growled and was about to respond when Bankotsu entered into the lobby. He spotted the group and walked towards them.

"Excuse me, but are you friends of Kagome's?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He recognized this man as the one who had been carrying Kagome on the beach earlier that day. What the hell was he doing here! "Who wants to know!"

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Bankotsu. I met Kagome earlier today and she invited me to come out to dinner with you all."

While Inuyasha studied Bankotsu and contemplated how to get rid of him before Kagome came downstairs, he heard a low growl and caught a familiar scent.

"What are you doing here, little brother?" growled Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru. "I could ask you the same question!"

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "But you did not. I did. Now answer me."

"Miroku asked me to come, not that it's any of your damned business."

They continued to argue as the elevator doors slid open and Kagome and Sango walked out.

"Hey guys!" Sango called out.

The arguing stopped immediately. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu all looked at Kagome. Wow, was all that they could think.

Kagome noticed the three of them staring at her, and shifted uncomfortably. She had thought that only Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, and herself were going to dinner. She had no idea that Inuyasha, Kikyo, and her friend were coming as well.

Bankotsu walked over to Kagome and took her hands in his. "Hello, Kagome. How is your ankle?"

She smiled. "It's much better, thanks to you! It doesn't sting anymore at all."

Sesshomaru stared at the sight of Bankotsu holding Kagome's hands in his. His face remained expressionless, but he was raging on the inside. Why does he have to touch her, he thought.

Inuyasha gulped at their conversation. Had this just been yet another misunderstanding? He had thought for sure when he had seen Bankotsu carrying Kagome... well, that didn't matter now. He stepped in between the two, and looked down at Kagome in concern, all the while attempting not to stare down her shirt. "What was wrong with your ankle? Are you alright?"

Kagome raised her brow at him. "I don't see why you should care," she sniffed, "But if you must know, I got stung by a jellyfish."

Inuyasha looked frustrated. "Why shouldn't I care?"

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "Did you forget about everything that happened last night?"

Inuyasha's lips thinned into a straight line. "No, I didn't. But can't we talk about it?"

Kikyo then stepped between Kagome and Inuyasha. She glared at Kagome in an attempt to intimidate her. "What's there to talk about! Inuyasha is with me! Besides, I thought you were with Sesshomaru! At least it seemed like it last night."

Kagome's face turned bright red, remembering last night's events.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kikyo and Kagura. He hadn't really noticed that they were there before as he had been too preoccupied with his brother. He raised a brow as he looked at what they were wearing.

"So how much?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, his face remaining expressionless.

"What do you mean?" asked Kikyo.

"How much? Is it a dollar between the two of you, or is that too expensive?"

As the meaning of his words began to sink in, Kikyo's mouth dropped open in shock. "Why, you —"

"Ahem!" Sango smiled, as she cut Kikyo off. "Ok that's enough! We're never going to make it to dinner at this rate. Now let's go... I'm hungry!"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, who glared at Kikyo, who glared at Sesshomaru and Kagome, who was trying to avoid meeting anyone's eyes.

Sango sighed. It was going to be a long night. "Now who can drive?"

Bankotsu raised his hand. "I can drive."

"Ok, great," said Sango, "we only need one more driver then."

"I can drive as well," said Sesshomaru.

"Alright, three of us can go with Bankotsu, and the other three can go with Sesshomaru."

"Forget that," muttered Inuyasha, "I'd rather drive myself."

Sango gritted her teeth. "Ok fine. Now who is going with whom?"

"I'll ride with Bankotsu," said Kagome, not wanting him to ride in a car full of strangers.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears. Was she really picking Bankotsu over himself?

"I'm riding with Inuyasha, of course," said Kikyo, "And so is Kagura!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to object, and then closed it again. He knew Kikyo would make a big scene if she didn't get her way, and he already felt a headache coming on. No sense in adding to it.

"Alright, Miroku and I will ride with Sesshomaru, then," said Sango, not wanting him to ride alone. After all, she was the one who invited him in the first place! It was too bad that nothing was turning out the way she had expected. If only she knew that practically everyone else was thinking the same exact thing as her.

They all arrived at the restaurant, and the host seated them right away. Sango leaned over to Kagome so no one else could hear and said, "Do you see that door over by the kitchen? That's the fake bathroom. Now look over at the stage. There is a doorway to the left of the stage, and the real bathroom is through there."

The waiter walked over to them with a bored expression on his face. He threw the menus on the table and said that he'd be back when he felt like it.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha burst into laughter as he walked away. Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu looked a little taken aback, while Kikyo and Kagura looked bored.

"Well," said Kagome looking at Sango, "I guess you really meant it when you said the waiters here are rude!"

As they waited for their waiter to return, there was an awkward silence, aside from Kikyo and Kagura's idle chatter. Thankfully, the waiter ended up coming back to the table rather quickly.

"So," the waiter said in a bored voice, "what do you want to drink?"

When he came back with their drinks, he set them down on one end of the table. He looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo, who were sitting on that end. "You two, pass the drinks down." He then took out his pad. "What do you want to eat?" He took their orders and walked away.

Kagome could feel the tension in the air, and wanted desperately for it to dissipate. She turned to Bankotsu and struck up a conversation with him. Inuyasha glowered at the two of them and turned to Miroku, as he did not particularly want to talk to Kikyo. Sango smiled over at Sesshomaru. "So, what do you think of Dick's so far?"

Kagura was busy telling a story to Kikyo, who was gulping down her coke as if she hadn't drank anything in a week. She noticed the waiter walking by the table. "Hey! Hey you!"

The waiter turned and looked at her with an incredulous look on his face. "What do you want?"

"What I want," Kikyo said haughtily, "is another coke! Do you have to be so rude!"

"Do you have to look like such a slut? I mean, shit, look at the outfit you're wearing. Who are you trying to impress? Is it dog boy over here?" The waiter gestured to Inuyasha.

"Look, you —"

"Yea, whatever," the waiter said, cutting Kikyo off, "I'll get your drink."

Kagome had her hand over her mouth, trying really hard to hold in her laughter. But she was unsuccessful, as was everyone else except Kagura. The whole table burst out laughing. Kikyo was glaring at everyone and opened her mouth to say something when the waiter returned.

"Here," he said as he threw a pitcher of coke in front of her, "I don't feel like having to come back here every five minutes to get you another coke so I thought I'd just get you a pitcher instead." He tossed a straw at the table as he walked away.

"I didn't want a pitcher!" she screeched. "I wanted a glass!"

But the waiter either didn't hear her or just didn't care. Kikyo grumbled as she took the straw out of the wrap and stuck it into the pitcher.

"So," Kagome said turning to Bankotsu, "who are you at the beach with?"

"I'm here with my family. We haven't taken a vacation in so long and my parents decided they wanted to change that this year."

Kagome smiled. "That's nice. How long are you here for?"

"Who cares," Sesshomaru muttered.

Bankotsu turned to him. "I bet your pardon?"

All of a sudden they heard a loud smack followed by, "Hey! What was that for?"

"Miroku, you lecher!" shouted Sango.

Miroku rubbed his arm. "I didn't do anything!"

"I saw you checking out that girl who walked by the table!"

"But Sango, I thought I could look but not touch? Ow!" he cried as Sango smacked him again. "What I meant was I only have eyes for you, Sango!"

Sango shook her head as she muttered under her breath.

Kagome laughed. "Nice recovery, Miroku."

He grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, Kags."

Kagome sighed.

All of a sudden Kikyo stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom, Kagura. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," said Kagura standing up.

Kikyo looked around. She spotted a door to the right of the kitchen that said 'Women'. "That must be it," she said pointing to the door, "Let's go."

They got up and began to walk towards what they thought was the bathroom. Sango snickered, but Kagome frowned.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome said, "Should we tell them about the bathroom?"

"No! Why would we do that?"

The guys peered at the girls, curiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

Sango shook her head smiling. "You'll see!"

They all looked over at Kikyo as she opened the door. Kikyo stared in disbelief at the picture of the girl on the other side.

"What the hell is this!" cried Kikyo, as she pushed on the picture of the girl, as if she was expecting it to swing open. "Kagura, help me!"

Kagura began to push on the wooden panel as well, while Kikyo held the door open. A bunch of tables around her began to point and laugh at the two girls. Kikyo and Kagura turned around to see practically the whole restaurant looking at them and laughing. Kikyo stomped her foot in frustration.

"I need to go to the bathroom! Isn't there a bathroom in this restaurant? What the hell is with this door!"

Sango and Kagome were clutching their stomachs because they hurt from laughing. Even the guys were laughing.

"Ok, I get it now!" said Miroku, in reference to Sango and Kagome's previous discussion about the bathroom.

Finally, some woman had pity on the two girls and pointed them in the direction of the real bathroom. Without thanking her, Kikyo turned, her nose in the air, and walked off.

Sango laughed again. "Well, if nothing else, Kikyo certainly has provided some entertainment for us tonight!"

The waiter came by again. "Here's your food."

Once again, he dropped everything off at the end of the table and told them to pass it out. Kikyo and Kagura returned to everyone eating their meals, and pretended as if nothing had happened earlier.

Sango smiled at them, a little too sweetly. "Hey, sorry I didn't tell you about the fake bathroom before you got up. It must have slipped my mind. Oh well, at least you finally found the real one, right?"

Everyone at the table laughed. Kikyo glared at Sango.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Kikyo, as she bit into a french fry.

Suddenly, they heard a crunching sound. They looked over to see their waiter standing by a roll of paper that was attached to the wall.

"What is he doing?" Kagome asked.

Sango grinned. "He's making us hats."

"For what?"

"You'll see!" Sango laughed.

He began to write something. When he was finished, he walked over to Kikyo and stuck the hat on her head. "What the hell!" she twisted around to look at the waiter, who grinned down at her. Everyone began to laugh as they read what was written on her hat.

"What does it say?" Kikyo asked, glaring at everyone.

Inuyasha stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "It says, 'The only thing I haven't been down on is the Titanic'."

"What!" yelled Kikyo, as the waiter walked over to his next victim.

"Here ya go, dog boy," he said as he pulled the hat over Inuyasha's head. It read, 'Son of a bitch — literally'.

Miroku was next. His hat said, 'I lost my virginity to my hand'. He grinned sheepishly when someone told him what it said. "Eh, it's probably true."

Kagura's hat said, 'I'm her bitch' and it had an arrow pointing to Kikyo. "Hey, that's not true!" Kagura cried indignantly.

He tugged a hat over Kagome's head next. "Here ya go, barbie doll." Hers read, 'Made in China'.

"Hey!" cried Kikyo, "Hers isn't so bad!"

Sesshomaru's hat simply said, 'Pimp', while Sango's said, 'Ho'.

Bankotsu was last. His hat said, 'She gave me my first boner' with an arrow pointing to Kagome. Bankotsu laughed, while Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha glared at the hat. "Hey, that's not funny!"

After they paid the tab, they left the restaurant.

"Ok, well it was fun! I'm sure we'll see all of you out tonight!" Sango called, waving to everyone as she and Miroku got into the car with Sesshomaru.

Kikyo crossed her arms and stomped after Inuyasha, apparently still miffed about everything that had happened at dinner, while Kagura followed.

Kagome turned her head and waved. "See you back at the hotel!"

Sesshomaru glared at the sight of Bankotsu opening the car door for Kagome. He shook his head, sighed, and drove out of the parking lot.


	9. Next Move

Kagome opened the door to the hotel room to find Sango pouring vodka into a couple of shot glasses.

"So," said Sango, "that was an interesting dinner!"

Kagome laughed. "Yea, it certainly didn't go the way I expected!"

"But you have to admit that it was pretty funny when Kikyo opened the door to the fake bathroom! So….. how was the ride home with Bankotsu?"

Kagome groaned. "Sango, please. Not that again. I don't like Bankotsu and he doesn't like me. I just met him today, for God's sake!"

Sango threw up her hands. "Okay, okay! You can be so stubborn sometimes."

Kagome snorted. "You're one to talk."

"Are you going to freak out if I ask you another question?"

"I suppose that would depend on what the question is."

Sango raised her left eyebrow. "Good one. Okay, so what are you going to do about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm not really sure yet. I guess I'm still kind of confused. I've liked Inuyasha for so long, but after finally spending some real time with him this week I'm starting to think that I didn't know him as well as I thought I did."

"Well then, what about Sesshomaru? Didn't you tell me that the two of you had chemistry?"

"Yes, I did. But everything is just happening so fast. I feel like this week has been such a mess. Maybe I just need to step back from the two of them for now."

Sango's brow furrowed in concern. "Are you sure that's really what you want, Kagome?"

"I think it is. This is just too much for me, I don't think I can handle any more drama this week. I feel like I've had enough already to last me for the next ten years."

Sango looked skeptical. "Well I admit that it has been a crazy week so far, but I think you're being a little overdramatic. Besides," she said as Kagome sputtered, "I bet one of them will manage to change your mind. I guess the question now would be, which one?"

Kagome shook her head. "What makes you think I'll change my mind? Didn't you tell me at the beginning of this rather silly conversation that I'm stubborn?"

Sango smiled sweetly. "Sure did! But that doesn't mean you won't eventually realize that you were wrong."

"Thanks a lot, Sango."

"No problem! What are friends for? Now let's start drinking so we can go out!"

Kagome grinned. "Sounds like a plan. Oh and before I forget, don't start making assumptions, but I invited Bankotsu out tonight. I know he's here with his family, but I figured he could use a night of fun."

"Okay."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know what the word 'okay' means?"

"Of course I know what 'okay' means! It was your tone, I know you're thinking something and just not saying it."

"Kagome, you already know what I think about the situation. It doesn't matter, we'll find out soon enough who is right. Now take your shot."

"Yes, mom…."

Sango laughed as Kagome threw back her shot. "Alright, let's go! Miroku's probably wondering where we are."

* * *

Sesshomaru had a thoughtful expression on his face as he sipped his beer. It seemed that every time he turned around, the situation with Kagome became more complicated. First it was Inuyasha, and now this Bankotsu person. He shook his head. This is why he never got involved with women. Women were merely complications in the lives of men. Then he sighed. Unfortunately, he really liked Kagome. He had never felt with another girl the way he did around her. Idly, he tapped his foot. Now the only question was, what should he do about it? 

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Have you seen Kagome around?"

Sesshomaru whipped his head around to find himself staring at Bankotsu.

"Even if I had, what makes you think that I would tell you?" Hmm. He hadn't meant to say that. At least not out loud.

Bankotsu looked surprised. "What's your problem, man?"

Sesshomaru vigorously rubbed his temple. "I did not mean to say that. I have not seen her, but I suspect she will be here soon."

"Bankotsu!"

They both turned their heads to see Kagome and Sango walking towards them.

Bankotsu smiled. "There you are! I was just looking for you."

"Oh, well I hope you weren't waiting for too long!" said Kagome.

Bankotsu shook his head. "Not at all, I've only been here for a few minutes."

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" said Sango.

"Hello, Sango." said Sesshomaru, staring at Kagome. "Hello, Kagome."

"Hi," Kagome said rather awkwardly, looking at her feet.

"Do you want to get a beer with me?" Bankotsu asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded furiously. "Sounds great! Let's go."

Sesshomaru frowned at them as they walked into the kitchen together. He felt a hand on his arm and looked over at Sango.

"If you like her so much, then stop frowning after her and do something about it!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her tone. Sango dropped her hand.

"Stop looking at me like that, you know I'm right. And you're wasting time, by the way." And with that, Sango walked off to find Miroku.

Sesshomaru made a face at Sango's retreating form. He swirled his beer and tried to decide what his next move would be.

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his room. He had made quite a mess of things with Kagome. And from her reaction to him before dinner earlier that evening, she was pretty pissed. He hadn't meant to say those things to her when he was drunk. Or at least he hadn't meant to say them with such tactlessness. He sighed. But was there something going on with her and his brother? He cringed at the thought. 

He definitely owed Kagome an apology. A big one. It might even include groveling. But he also had to know what was going on with her and his brother. And hopefully that Bankotsu idiot was now out of the picture. Inuyasha set aside his beer, as it was probably the last thing he needed right now, and set off to find Kagome.


	10. Next Move, Part II

Kagome and Bankotsu walked into the kitchen. As Bankotsu poured a beer for himself and for Kagome, he looked over at her and said, "Thanks for inviting me out tonight, Kagome. Dick's was a lot of fun. I've had a great vacation with my family so far, but I needed a change of pace."

Kagome smiled. "It was my pleasure, Bankotsu!" She looked just past his shoulder as if she was seeing something that wasn't really there.

I think I needed a change of pace, too, she thought, thinking of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" asked Bankotsu, abruptly bringing Kagome back to the here and now. "Are you alright?"

She looked back at Bankotsu, gave a tiny smile, and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she said as she accepted the beer that he offered.

"So," Bankotsu said, "I have to admit that it has definitely been a great evening so far. But it seemed like there was quite a bit of tension at dinner tonight!"

Kagome smiled grimly. "Yea, I guess that's a good way of putting it."

"If you don't mind my asking, is something going on with you and either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?" asked Bankotsu, thinking of the conversation he had just had with Sesshomaru, and remember the heated conversation between Kagome and Inuyasha before dinner.

Kagome pursed her lips. "I wouldn't even know where to begin in answering that question."

But he looked carefully into her eyes and saw what he needed to see. Bankotsu looked away. "I suspected as much," he said, sounding disappointed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion at his tone. But before she could say anything, he began to speak again.

"I have to admit that I have a little crush on you, Kagome."

She raised her brow in surprise. "Bankotsu, I-"

He shook his head. "Wait a minute. Let me finish. You're a sweet, beautiful girl, Kagome. When I first saw you earlier today, you were so cute sitting there in the sand, looking up at me with those big, brown eyes. And at dinner... well I have to admit that the fake bathroom bit was funny. But, even though that Kikyo girl treats you badly, you were still hesitant to let her embarrass herself. If it hadn't been for Sango, I'm sure you would have warned her about it before she even got up." He sighed. "But I can see that you have enough going on with those other guys. You probably didn't even notice that I was hitting on you earlier, did you?"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but Bankotsu rushed on. "No, don't answer. By the look on your face, I already know what it is. I never even stood a chance, did I?" He laughed. "And here I thought it was all very romantic, the way we met. It was almost like I was your knight in shining armor! Okay so maybe that's a little over the top, but you know what I mean." He paused. "Well, I have to get up early tomorrow morning. I'm supposed to go out to breakfast with my family. I better go."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "But, Bankotsu! Please don't go, it's still early! We can be friends, can't we?"

Bankotsu smiled and raised his right hand to touch her cheek. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I think it would be best for me to leave. But I really enjoyed meeting you, and I sincerely hope that everything works out for you."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as Inuyasha walked through the door of the kitchen. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dropped open. Then he narrowed his eyes in anger and pointed at Bankotsu.

"I knew it!" he cried. "I knew when I saw you carrying Kagome earlier today, that you were nothing but trouble! You were just putting on the 'nice guy' act so you could try to get her into bed, weren't you?"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "God, Kagome! How could you fall for it? It's such an obvious ploy! Can't you see that he's just using you? I thought you were smarter than that!"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed in anger. "Hey, listen buddy-"

Inuyasha growled as he stepped in between Bankotsu and Kagome. "I'm not your buddy! My name is Inuyasha!"

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she shoved Inuyasha away from Bankotsu. "You can be such a jerk!"

She laughed harshly. "And to think I actually thought I liked you. I guess you're right, I really can be stupid sometimes. I certainly was about you."

Inuyasha looked horrified. "Kagome, wait a minute. I never said you were stupid-"

"Well not in so many words, anyway. But you might as well have. I'm tired of your annoying, irrational outbursts. Nothing I do is any of your business. I would appreciate it if you just left me the hell alone from now on. Excuse me, Bankotsu."

Kagome fled from the kitchen as fast as she could. She just wanted to get as far away from Inuyasha as possible. After she ran out the door, she turned right and began running back towards the hotel. As she was running, she looked behind her to make sure Inuyasha hadn't decided to follow her. When she saw no sign of him, she turned back around only to fly into someone. Not only did she knock the beer out of their hand, which consequently spilled all over both of them, but they both went tumbling into a bush.

"Ow," Kagome moaned as she rubbed the scrapes on her arms that she had gotten from falling into the bush. She tried to move, but she realized that the person she had knocked over was pinning her down. She started to look up to see who it was.

"Kagome? Is that you?" asked a familiar voice.

Kagome stilled for a moment and then groaned.

Can't I catch a break tonight?

As Kagome ran out the door, Inuyasha started to follow. "Kagome, wait!"

"You know, you really are an idiot, Inuyasha." said Bankotsu quietly.

That stopped him short. Inuyasha could practically see red as he turned to look at Bankotsu, his fists clenched. "What the hell did you just say to me?!"

Bankotsu met Inuyasha's furious glare with his cool and calm one. "I said, you're an idiot, Inuyasha."

"Where do you get off-?"

"You're an idiot because I think you may have ruined any chance you might have had with Kagome."

"What the hell do you care?!"

Bankotsu shrugged. "I don't."

"Well I think _you_ are the one who may have ruined any chance I had with Kagome! You're the one who was in here putting the moves on her!"

Bankotsu raised his left brow. "Actually I wasn't 'putting the moves on her,' you just assumed that I was since you saw me kissing her on the cheek."

Inuyasha looked confused and he hesitated before saying, "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. It makes no difference to me."

"Well why were you kissing her then?"

"I was saying goodbye to her, Inuyasha. That is all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave so I can get a good night's sleep."

Bankotsu walked away and paused in the doorframe of the kitchen. Without looking back, he said, "Good luck, Inuyasha. You're going to need it." And with that, Bankotsu left.

Damn, thought Inuyasha. Now what do I do? I can't believe I lost my temper again! What if Bankotsu is right and I ruined any chance that I had with Kagome? I should find her and apologize.

Inuyasha scratched his head and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

Shit, he thought, I think I've lost track of how many apologies I owe her!

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome with a look of concern on his face. "Kagome, are you alright? What's going on? Was someone chasing you?"

As much as he was enjoying his current position, he knew it was probably uncomfortable for her. He sat down in the grass beside the bush and pulled her up to join him.

Every time she decided she wanted to be alone, she would run into Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Kagome looked off to the side for a few seconds. She then pulled up a piece of grass and began fiddling with it.

Sesshomaru raised his left brow as he waited for an answer.

"Yea. I'm fine, Sesshomaru. No one was chasing me. I - I better go now."

Kagome started to get up, but Sesshomaru tugged her back down. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru questioningly. He looked annoyed.

"What's the hurry?" asked Sesshomaru. "Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Well, n- I mean, yes! Yes, I do."

Oh yea, he was getting more irritated by the second.

"Oh really?" he asked softly. "And where exactly is it that you have to be?"

"Oh! Um, I have to... I was going back to the hotel!" finished Kagome, rather unconvincingly.

She fidgeted. He was moving closer to her and it was making her nervous. She tried to move away from him, but he had somehow backed her up against the bush. He noticed that she was trying to escape. So he placed his hands on the ground on either side of her so that she was in between them. Sesshomaru knew that she was lying to him. It was incredibly obvious. He could also tell that she was extremely nervous, and he rather hoped that he was right about why. He decided to test out his theory and moved his face a little closer to hers.

He cocked his head to the side and innocently asked, "Why are you so nervous, Kagome?"

She gave a small, stuttering laugh. "N-nervous? Don't be silly! Why would I b-be nervous?"

Sesshomaru slowly moved his face closer to hers until she could feel his breath on her cheek. But because he had caged her in, she had no where to go. She tried to swat at him, but it was about as successful as the wind would be if it tried to move a mountain.

She could feel the heat on her cheeks and knew that she was probably as red as a tomato. Butterflies were multiplying in her stomach as her heart rate sped up. If only she weren't so inexperienced when it came to men, she would probably know what to do! All she knew is that she needed to get out of there and fast. She tried to shove him, but he didn't even budge an inch. Was it just her, or was it getting really hot?

"Um... Sesshomaru? You're kind of in my space." She could feel her face getting redder by the second. God, she was so embarrassed! Why couldn't he just move out of her way so she could leave?

"Can you, uh... can you please, um, move?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled and she must have missed the evil glint in his eye because she gave him a tiny smile in return.

There was no way he was going to move. This was just too perfect. Here he was, trying to plan out his next move, and she just fell into his lap! That didn't exactly happen every day. Okay, so maybe she knocked him over, but whatever works. Didn't he have something to talk to her about? Well whatever it was, he was having trouble remembering the specifics. He wasn't expecting to find himself in this... position, with Kagome. It wasn't exactly doing wonders for his power of concentration.

"But of course, Kagome. I'll move."

She sighed in relief, but then Sesshomaru smiled mischievously as he moved... even closer to her face!

"Wh... What are you doing?!"

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes towards her mouth. "Calm down, Kagome. It's not as if we haven't done this before," he said as he finally closed the distance between them and effectively shut her up before she could say anything else. Her body gave a tiny jerk of surprise. Kagome's eyes were still wide open as she stared at his closed ones.

"Relax, Kagome," he murmured against her lips. "I know this feels just as right to you as it does to me."

This felt right to him? God, but it's true, she thought. This felt right to her also!

She sighed and he could actually feel her body relax against his. He tilted his head to the side and began to nibble along her jaw line before he moved back to her mouth. She could feel his tongue sliding along her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth to him and she heard his sharp intake of breath before he crushed her body to his. She felt herself melting into him as they locked lips in a passionate embrace.

Inuyasha stepped out of the house in search of Kagome. She couldn't have gone that far... right? He looked around and didn't see her anywhere in the immediate vicinity.

Could she have gone back to the hotel?

A definitely possibility, he thought as he began to walk in that direction.

He smirked as he noticed a couple on the ground, half hidden in the shadows, making out. But as he got closer, he frowned. Sesshomaru? Who could he possibly be making out with?

Inuyasha stopped short when he heard the girl let out a small moan. His eyes widened in disbelief. He knew that voice. He shut his eyes and quickly shook his head, hoping what he saw had just been in his head. But when he opened his eyes again, he knew Bankotsu had been right.

God, I really messed up with her didn't I?

He looked away sadly. Even if he hadn't known how much they pissed her off, he didn't even have the energy for one of his "annoying, irrational outbursts." But God he really needed to get out of there. He turned around and began running in the other direction.

"Ow!" yelped Sango, as Inuyasha practically plowed over her.

"Sorry!" Inuyasha apologized as he kept running back towards the house.

"Damn it, you need to watch where the hell you're going!" yelled Sango, shaking her fist at Inuyasha's retreating back.

Sango's yell had been enough to startle Sesshomaru into raising his head to see what all the commotion was about. He squinted his eyes and noticed Inuyasha running away as fast as he could. Hmmm, he thought. What was going on?

The break in contact was enough to bring Kagome back to the here and now. She needed to get out of there before she did something she would regret. She couldn't think clearly around him! She quickly squirmed out from underneath him and began running back towards the hotel.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Kagome fled. He had tried to grab her, but wasn't fast enough. "Kagome!" he shouted after her. He cursed. He was still in a fog and his reflexes had been slowed.

She won't get away from me so easily, he thought grimly as he got up. They were going to have to discuss some things tomorrow, whether she liked it or not. He could feel someone's eyes on him and turned around. Sango was standing there, smirking at him.

He raised his left brow. "Can I help you?" he asked dryly.

She shook her head with that stupid smirk still plastered to her face. "Oh no, not at all!" She cocked her head to the side. "But I'm glad to see you decided to stop wasting time!" she said cheerfully.

He narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance.

She winked at him and ran after Kagome. She was dying to know what exactly had happened while she had been busy with Miroku!


End file.
